Descubrir
by Misato-01
Summary: Es un T&E y no tiene nada que ver con la serie
1. El destino que me fue marcado

Descubrir *************  
  
Capitulo I - El destino que me fue marcado /////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
+"Como llegue a esta situación..ni yo misma lo se..solo se que aquí estoy, muy confundida , yo solo lo tome como un negocio y ahora no se si era lo correcto pero que mas da ya no puedo echarme para atrás aquí estoy y nada puedo hacer..."  
  
-Tomoyo Daidouji...se lo vuelvo a repetir..acepta casarse con Eriol Hiragisawa  
  
-Acepto..-agacho la mirada un poco desanimada  
  
+"Por que nunca puedo enfrentarme a mi madre, por que nunca puedo hacer lo que yo quiero, y ahora me caso con una perfecta desconocida como quisiera que fuera mi querida Elizabeth, pero ahora solo me queda resignarme a este destino tan infeliz que me tocara vivir..."  
  
-Y usted Eriol Hiragisawa acepta casarse con Tomoyo Daidouji...  
  
-Acepto..-el se encontraba en igual estado que ella y ambos no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos  
  
-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer ahora puede besar a la novia  
  
Ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista sumamente sorprendidos..como iban a besarse si penas se habían conocido hace unas semanas por que seria ilógico casarse a ciegas, además estaban bastante deprimidos a pesar de que era el día de su boda  
  
+"Según dicen debería ser el día mas feliz de mi vida pero no me siento feliz me siento una esclava cumpliendo algo que no quiero"- pensó Tomoyo  
  
+"No es más que una atadura a alguien que jamás voy a amar, es una obligación impuesta por nuestros padres para su conveniencia"-se dijo Eriol  
  
Eriol se acerco muy sutilmente y le dio un beso en la frente, Tomoyo se sorprendió ante este acto era natural pensar que el no le daría un verdadero beso, pero acaso ella lo deseaba o no, si apenas y habían conversado con aquel joven..aunque le pareció tan gentil y amable y entre los dos pensaron en algún momento en detener este absurdo pero no se atrevieron a realizarlo siempre uno de los dos terminaba echándose para a tras y arruinaba los planes. Lo único que ambos jóvenes consiguieron fue que la boda fuera pequeña sin tanto lujo pues no lo merecía, para que si era una gran farsa que tal vez no duraría mucho, todo aquello simplemente los hacia deprimirse por el hecho de que no se amaban.  
  
*************  
  
Ambos se encontraban solos en una habitación finamente decorada, todo listo para la ocasión, para algo que no iba ocurrir  
  
-Puedes quedarte aquí yo iré a la habitación de al lado -le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta  
  
-Si por supuesto- respondió era mejor así para ambos  
  
-Duerme bien- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación  
  
-Gracias-fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, ahora era Tomoyo Hiragisawa y debía resignarse, ya estaba echo  
  
***********************  
  
Ya han pasado unos meses y todo sigue igual duermen en habitaciones separadas apenas y se ven son dos verdaderos extraños en aquella casa la cual comparten  
  
+"No encajo en este lugar talvez debería irme... esto es realmente incomodo"-pensaba Tomoyo mientras estaba sentada en el gran jardín solo mirando el atardecer tan bonito que se encontraba frente a ella-"Y solo recordar como empezó... mmhhh... es tan triste"- pesaba ya que todo la hacia sentir nostalgia de los días en que ella era libre y podía sentirse realmente bien consigo misma-"Todo empezó tan mal.....no se como querían que resultara todo esto ..... tan solo recordarlo me pone tan mal "  
  
**********flash back**********  
  
-Madre no deseo casarme aun estoy muy joven..yo quiero disfrutar la vida-le contestaba recriminándole algo a su madre  
  
-Lo se hija pero entiende...estamos arruinados y este matrimonio es muy conveniente  
  
-Para ustedes... pero que hay de mi- reclamaba la joven  
  
-Hija sabes que te queremos ...pero debes entendedor nuestra posición..además la madre del joven esta de acuerdo con esto...ella te estima mucho y sabe que eres la mejor elección para su hijo- trato de convencerla  
  
-No madre...además, hace mucho que no veo a ese tal Eriol no lo conozco realmente..en pocas palabras no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia el..ese matrimonio va ha ser un desastre-  
  
-No hay problema..pueden verse algunos días y entablar amistad y...des...- su hija no la dejo continuar  
  
-Amistad es amistad..no es amor de una mujer hacia un hombre eso va mucho mas de la amistad- se quejo nuevamente  
  
-Pero hija..debemos intentar todo si no nos veremos en graves problemas..- .le dijo al borde de las lagrimas-si no fuera realmente necesario no te lo pediría..ni siquiera lo consideraría  
  
-Pero madre..por que eso..no hay otra forma-le dijo la joven en tono suplicante  
  
-Lo intentamos pero fue inútil...hasta que llego esta oportunidad- le explico su madre  
  
-Como?- se sorprendió Tomoyo  
  
-La madre del joven Eriol nos dijo que quería casar a su hijo con una joven de buena familia ella sabia nuestro problemas y nos dijo que ella nos ayudaría si tu accedías a eso- se cerco a su hija y empezó a acariciar su largo cabello  
  
-Pero por que yo?- le dijo Tomoyo con una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
-Me dijo que quería alejar a su hijo de una mujer que solo quería aprovecharse de el- con cada palabra trataba de convencerla aunque le dolía mucho pedirle aquello a su hija, no tenia otra opción  
  
-Pero no seria lo mismo que estaría haciendo yo- Tomoyo encontró la oportunidad de defenderse  
  
-Tal vez..pero ella e conoce de hace mucho tiempo y sabe que tienes buenos sentimientos..y talvez podrías con el tiempo...  
  
-No madre..no quiero tu sabes que esto podría funcionar o tal vez sea un grave error que puede llevarme a ser infeliz toda mi vida... no quiero arriesgarme a que eso pase- le dijo su hija alzando un poco el tono de su voz y apartándose de ella bruscamente  
  
-Pero cabria la posibilidad del divorcio-le dio una opción aunque no era la mas adecuada para gente de su posición pero si quería convencer a su pequeña hija  
  
-No madre tu conoces mis ilusiones y sueños y sabes que siempre quise casarme con una sola persona que me amara y a la que yo ame...-le recrimino nuevamente no podía creer que su madre le diría algo así  
  
-Pero el joven Eriol podría ser esa persona  
  
-No lo creo tu misma has dicho que su madre quiere alejarlo de alguien..quien quita que el la ame y yo le arruine su felicidad- Tomoyo vio otra oportunidad para salir de aquello  
  
-Hija te lo ruego -ella le suplico y se arrodillo  
  
-Madre...-se sorprendió mucho ante esto, su madre siempre fue muy orgullosa y ahora estaba humillándose ante ella no podía... no debía suceder.. así que tomo una decisión a le se resignaría  
  
-Esta bien madre levántate por favor...lo are-al fin la joven agachando su vista y salió corriendo  
  
************************fin del flashback*****************  
  
+"Por que tuve que acceder a aquélla locura, ni siquiera sabia con quien me casaba"-se repetía el joven mientras caminaba por aquel inmenso jardín que tenia unos tonos naranjas por que en el cielo se asomaba un atardecer muy hermoso como los allí sucedían y que tanto le gustaban- "aunque es muy agradable por los pocos planes que hicimos para evitar esta locura y pensar que podía haber huido de esto y estar con mi amada Elizabeth pero solo fui un cobarde al no oponerme a mi madre y tan solo recordarlo me hace enfurecer realmente"  
  
***************************flash back*******************  
  
-Madre por que?- le pregunto a su madre molesto  
  
-es por tu bien ya te lo dije además ella no te conviene- le dijo su madre en tono de regaño  
  
-Usted que sabes de lo que me conviene o no- le dijo en tono mas suave  
  
-soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que tu mismo- el joven se sorprendió un poco pero era cierto ella lo conocía mejor que nadie por algo era su madre  
  
-pues yo no lo creo-trato de remediar aquella afirmación  
  
-hijo ya sabes que esa mujer no te conviene-le volvía a insistir su madre  
  
-no la conoces como yo-trato de defenderse, el quería a su madre pero no podía permitir que controlara su vida  
  
-no creo que tu tampoco la conozcas- le dijo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras  
  
-yo la amo madre por que no puedes entender eso- le dijo suplicante tratando de convencerla  
  
-solo te lo repetiré una vez te casara con la señorita Daidouji, si es que ella acepta ...y si no lo hace...entonces buscare a otra pero no dejare que estés con esa tal Elizabeth-le dio una orden directa a la que Eriol no podía escapar pues siempre terminaba cumpliendo la volunta de su progenitora  
  
*********************fin del flashback*******************************  
  
-Buenos noches- saludo muy cortésmente a aquel hombre que habitaba en aquella casa con ella era extraño haberlo encontrado ahí, pues después de la boda el se dedico a su trabajo completamente y siempre estaba fuera de casa o encerrado en aquella oficina apenas y lo veía  
  
-Buenas noche que hace aquí tan sola-le pregunto amablemente y con un poco de curiosidad ya que la vio tan pensativa- "es la primera vez que la veo de esa manera...pero que digo si nunca la veo de ninguna manera apenas y la saludo"-pensó Eriol después de aquella pregunta  
  
-Solo miraba el atardecer y pensé quedarme un rato y usted- respondió a aquella pregunta  
  
-A mi también me agradan los atardeceres y si son de este lugar mejor-Eriol se acomodo a su lado  
  
-No lo sabia- le dijo ella dedicándole un sonrisa muy dulce  
  
-Si este lugar siempre me pació mágico por ese motivo- argumento el joven Ingles  
  
-Si realmente es mágico por eso todas las tardes vengo me siento bajo este árbol y lo observo, aunque a veces acompañados vienen recuerdo felices y algunos tristes- dijo casi sin pensar  
  
-En verdad lo hace, no lo sabia-enterarse de esto le sorprendió pues el también solía sentarse allí cuando era unos años más joven- "solo coincidencia"-pensó-Sabes a mi también me agradaba este lugar pero veo que ahora ando muy perdido en mis negocios  
  
-Si a veces olvidamos de las cosas hermosas de nuestro alrededor- le respondió la joven  
  
-Si- reafirmo aquella frase- "realmente es muy perspicaz"  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de cenar no me podría acompañar- la invito como un impulso - podríamos charlar más  
  
-Que..pero yo-se sorprendió ella pues nunca estaban juntos en una mesa, jamás coincidían para desayunar o almorzar ni siquiera cenar  
  
-Si la verdad comer solo nunca es divertido para mi- le dijo sinceramente con lo que al fin la convenció  
  
-Si es muy incomodo- esa era una gran verdad para ella-"si no lo sabré yo que me siento tan sola y perdida en este lugar"- pensó estaba muy segura de aquello  
  
-Me acompaña- le extendió la mano ayudándola a incorporarse y fueron caminando muy despacio hacia la casa mientras seguían conversando..iba ser una cena muy diferente y especial...Parecía ser el inicio de algo  
  
**************************  
  
+"ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y esto no es tan malo... es una buena chica... pero... aun sigo pensando en mi querida Elizabeth, Esta resultando una buena compañía... una muy linda amiga... después de todo ya no me siento tan solo y deprimido en esta casa...su presencia al menos hace que la casa tenga un poco de vida.. conocerla mejor me ayudado a no juzgarla tan mal después de lo que paso"  
  
************************************  
  
+"Hoy es otro atardecer bellísimo como cada tarde estoy sentada es tan agradable esta paz que me da...ya paso algún tiempo de esta locura aunque no seamos lo que realmente debemos ser... llevamos una buena amistad charlamos reímos y hacemos algunas cosas... aunque... al principio me sentía sola en esta casa tan grande... pero ahora tengo un amigo con quien contar"  
  
********************************  
  
Era una mañana muy bonita y Tomoyo estaba en el comedor desayunando cuando Eriol bajo y se sentó en la cabecera como correspondía al dueño de casa  
  
-buenos días- le saludo Tomoyo que no mostraba la sonrisa de siempre  
  
-Buenos días- le contesto - veo que no estamos de buen humor esta mañana  
  
-no...- una Tomoyo un poco desanimada  
  
-Y se puede saber por que-le pregunto Eriol con mucha curiosidad al verla en ese estado no muy común en ella  
  
-Bueno..es que... hoy es mi cumpleaños- le dijo Tomoyo - y esto me trae recuerdos de mi familia  
  
-oh ya veo...por que no me dijiste hubiera dado un obsequio  
  
-no...no quería molestar lo único que me hubiera gustado es estar con mi familia  
  
-...- Eriol la vio realmente deprimida y no supo que decir  
  
-con su permiso-ella se levanto de la mesa pues no quería que nadie y sobre todo el la viera llorar así que se fue a su habitación  
  
+"pobre...esta muy triste...creo que aun le hace falta el cariño de sus padres...el cariño que no le puedo dar..aunque...se me ocurre algo"- Entonces Eriol salió de la casa  
  
**********************  
  
+"que tonta soy comportándome como una niña pequeña..no debí decirle eso a él... pensara que soy una malagradecida..pero no puedo dejar de estar triste es mi cumpleaños... los extraño mucho"  
  
******************************  
  
Ya era un poco más tarde y Tomoyo decidió bajar después de tranquilizarse entonces fue al jardín su lugar preferido entonces en medio de una glorieta que había en el jardín vio un gran arreglo de flores, las había de todo s los tipos y hacían una nominación prefecta que hacia ver hermoso aquel arreglo, se acerco lentamente tenia mucha curiosidad  
  
+"que bonito por que lo habrán traído..y si es para mi..no no lo creo quien me enviaría algo así si no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad...si la conozco...no puede ser..pero..- entonces vio una pequeña tarjeta que tenia escrito su nombre en letras grandes y lo tomo-"Que extraño podrán ser de él"- saco cuidadosamente del pequeño sobre y leyó lo que decía y se sorprendió mucho  
  
"Feliz cumpleaños Tomoyo, siento no haberlo sabido antes. Te espero a las 3:00 en el recibidor para salir a pasear, se que no es suficiente pero es lo menos que puedo hacer"  
  
Eriol  
  
PD- espero que no tardes  
  
**********************  
  
+"Donde me llevara...aun no puedo creer que me invitara a salir...es la primera vez que vamos a salir juntos"-pensaba mientras se arreglaba estaba tan feliz, había tardado muchas horas en encontrar le vestido perfecto para esa ocasión y ahora estaba frente al espejo peinándose y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de sonreír había olvidado por un momento su tristeza para disfrutar de ese momento - "No lo he visto desde la mañana de repente me dará una sorpresa..que digo esto ya me esta afectando ...solo se preocupo un poco creo que no es para tanto..bueno creo que ya esta"  
  
******************  
  
+"ya casi es la hora espero que no tarde...ojala que esto le suba el animo..se ve muy extraña sin su sonrisa..aquí viene por fin"- Eriol la vio bajar se sentía satisfecho pues ella ya mostraba aquella sonrisa de todos los días-Creo que ya nos podemos ir le dijo el extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones  
  
-Si claro vámonos- le dijo mientras salían de la casa  
  
*************************  
  
Ya habían llegado a la plaza era muy bonita  
  
-te gusta-le pregunto al ver a Tomoyo admirarse ella nunca había visitado tal sitio apenas y salía de casa y solo conocía sus alrededores pero esto era diferente era muy pintoresco y bonito le gustaba mucho  
  
-si... mira eso-ella fue corriendo donde había mucha gente se asomo y vio un mimo haciendo un acto que le pareció gracioso así que empezó a reír, ella parecía una niña pequeña admirada por todo lo que veía a su alrededor y Eriol la miraba encantado, no conocía aquella parte de esa joven y le gusto mucho su actitud  
  
-Que es eso- pregunto señalando a dos niños que comían algo que ella no conocía  
  
-es un helado quisieras probar uno-le pregunto  
  
-si ...-respondió con mucha efusividad lo que le causo mucha gracia Eriol  
  
-Que te pareció-pregunto esperando la opinión de la joven  
  
-esta delicioso- sonrió luego volteo y vio algo que le llamo la atención  
  
-ven - le dijo Tomoyo tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo a un lugar que había visto- mira no te parece hermoso- habían muchos retrato de personas hecho por un joven que estaba ocupado haciendo otro  
  
-quisieras que te haga uno- le pregunto Eriol era su cumpleaños y debía complacerla en todo lo que quisiera  
  
-Podría...claro- le dijo la joven muy emocionada y se sentó en una silla que había enfrente del dibujante y este empezó su labor  
  
************************  
  
Ya era tarde y estaba por anochecer así que Eriol la llevo por muchos sitios y conoció muchos mas fue realmente una tarde prefecta para los dos jóvenes  
  
-Que te pareció el paseo...te gusto-le pregunto con mucha curiosidad el joven Ingles  
  
-Por supuesto..ha sido la mejor tarde bueno... desde que llegue claro- le dijo sin querer no quería ofender a Eriol con ello  
  
-No te preocupes...me alegro que estés bien..eso es lo que quería que no estuvieras tan triste..lo hice para que sonrieras un poco  
  
-....-esto sorprendió a Tomoyo y la hizo sonrojar un poco-gracias por preocuparte  
  
-Señor no quisiera regalarle una flor a su novia- le dijo una pobre anciana vendedora que pasaba por allí  
  
-Pero ...yo...nosotros no...- trato de decir Tomoyo sorprendida ante tal afirmación  
  
-Claro deme una...-tomo la rosa y se la dio a una muy sorprendida Tomoyo..- toma... una flor para otra flor-le dijo Eriol que no podía dejar de ser galante con las mujeres así había sido educado  
  
-gracias...-le dijo Tomoyo encantada con lo que el le había dicho  
  
-gracias joven hacen una bonita pareja ojala que sean felices junto-le dijo la anciana y se fue muy contenta  
  
ambos sonrieron pues sabían que eso nunca podría ser eran solo amigo y así seguirían al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban y así el día termino y ambos regresaron a casa a descansar  
  
*****************************  
  
Pasaron varios meses de aquello. Era otra tarde cuando Eriol estaba muy pensativo mirando por la ventana  
  
+"ahí esta otra vez debajo del árbol se ve muy linda como me gusta asomarme por esta ventana y verla allí sentada... ella y el atardecer... esas dos cosas juntas... hacen un paisaje excelente" -pensó Eriol cuando de pronto el mayordomo ingreso a su despacho después de llamar a la puerta  
  
-Señor Eriol han llegado su madre y su hermano... lo esperan en la sala-le informo el mayordomo  
  
-si gracias- le dijo al empleado- y por favor lleva sus maletas a las habitaciones que le corresponde y también avísale a la señora que se acerque-pidió el señor de la casa  
  
-Muy bien señor...con su permiso- salió el mayordomo de la habitación dejándolo solo  
  
Eriol fue camino a la sala y se encontró... con su madre con la que estaba un poco enojado por haberlo obligado esto pero... después de todo era su madre y ya la estaba empezando perdonar... y también con su hermano mayor que había regresado de su viaje por el mudo como decía él  
  
-madre... hermano a que debo el placer de su visita-los saludo Eriol al verlos  
  
-vinimos a ver como están las cosas y sobre todo por que tu hermano quería verte después de todo estuvo todo un año fuera de casa- contesto su madre  
  
-si hermanito vine a verte-le dijo aquel joven su nombre era Jarod Hiragisawa y era unos centímetros mas alto que su hermano con un cabello de un negro azabache y con ojos de un azul muy claro casi celeste... entonces el joven desvió su vista y se sorprendió al ver entrar a alguien- "Pero que hermosa mujer...no... es un ángel que entra por esa puerta... tiene un aspecto tan dulce y es realmente el ángel mas hermosa que he visto..aunque nunca he visto uno en persona así que será la primera vez"- pensó el joven al ver como ella se colocaba junto a su hermano  
  
-buenas tardes- saludo Tomoyo muy cortésmente a los recién llegado...entonces Eriol volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella voz y le sonrió  
  
-buenas noches-respondieron de igual manera los visitantes  
  
-y quien es esta hermosa niña- pregunto con curiosidad su hermano, Jarod  
  
-soy Tomoyo Hiragisawa- hizo una reverencia y le sonrió muy notoriamente, ella también se había quedado impactada por ese joven que estaba frente suyo-mucho gusto y le tendió la mano y el la recibió con gusto y dio un dulce beso en el dorso de su delicada mano  
  
-ella es la esposa de Eriol- su madre aclaro la relación que llevaban ambos jóvenes  
  
-felicidades hermanito- el se sorprendió mucho pues aunque también sufrió un poco de decepción ...de todas formas su madre no le había dado tal noticia  
  
-gracias- respondió Eriol un tanto incomodo  
  
-realmente es usted una joven muy hermosa- le dio un cumplido que molesto un poco a Eriol  
  
-gracias- agradeció Tomoyo ante tal cumplido nunca un hombre como el le había dicho algo tan bonito  
  
-bueno... tal vez quisieran descansar-le sugirió Eriol a sus invitados  
  
-si hijo el viaje ha sido muy agotador  
  
-George podrías guiarlos a sus habitaciones-le indico al mayordomo  
  
-claro señor...síganme por aquí- entonces empezaron el camino a los cuartos que le fueron designados  
  
Tomoyo y Eriol vieron como subían las escaleras y se perdían por el pasillo entonces Eriol se fue y se dirigía a la biblioteca a segur con su trabajo mientras que ella se fue a la cocina debía preparar algo especial para los invitados  
  
*****************************  
  
-hola hermano que haces aquí tan solo- Jarod fue a dar una pequeña visita por la casa y entro a la biblioteca en la que encontró a su hermano  
  
-veo que tu no descansas-le dijo Eriol al verlo ingresar  
  
-nadie me comunico que te hubieras casado-le confeso a su hermano , pues aquello le había sorprendido mucho  
  
-será por que no tiene mucha importancia... al menos para mi- le dijo Eriol tratando de ser sincero al decir aquellas palabras aunque había algo que no le daba aquella seguridad  
  
-Que¡...-se sorprendió su hermano ante tal respuesta-pero como puedes decir eso si tienes a una mujer muy hermosa es decir una diosa a tu lado...creo que eres afortunado - le dijo su hermano como reproche al haber dicho eso  
  
-no niego que sea bonita... lo que digo es que no la amo- le dijo Eriol y en sus palabras se noto cierto pesar  
  
-entonces por que te casaste...-le pregunto su hermano con curiosidad  
  
-....- Eriol no contesto solo puso una cara de desagrado-adivina- le reto  
  
- seguro que mi madre tuvo que ver en eso-contesto Jarod con mucha seguridad en sus palabras  
  
-si- afirmo Eriol- tu intuición nunca falla-su hermano siempre fue bueno para las adivinanzas  
  
-Entonces que harás con ella- le pregunto su hermano y el no sabia que responder no había pensado en el futuro de aquello...si lo había hecho pero no pudo definir nada  
  
-aun no lo se..supongo que un tiempo más ella se querrá ir...yo no la voy a detener- le dijo Eriol tratando de no darle importancia al asunto  
  
-pero al menos podrías pasar buenos momento con ella-le dijo su hermano en tono pícaro  
  
-ella no es un objeto, merece respeto- le dijo muy molesto al haber ofendido de esa manera a él y sobre todo a Tomoyo  
  
-pero no me negaras que en algún momento has querido hacerlo... no has tenido el impulso de besarla y tenerla entre tu brazo...no eres de hierro y ella despertaría esa clase de sensaciones e cualquiera- le respondió Jarod poniendo un poco nervioso a su hermano menor  
  
-bueno yo....claro que no...y el punto es que debes respetarla no es cualquier cosa además hemos hecho buena amistad ..mientras este bajo mi techo debo hacer que se sienta bien ..cuidarla así que no permitiré que te aproveches de ella- le advirtió Eriol a su hermano pues lo conocía muy bien  
  
-esta bien hermanito yo solo hacia un comentario..es decir que tu y ella....- reinicio el tema de la relación entre ellos  
  
-no!!..dormimos en habitaciones distintas así es mejor para no crear malos entendidos entre nosotros- le dijo Eriol un poco disgustado ante tal insinuación  
  
-no puedo creer aun el pequeño es muy caballeroso- le dijo en tono de burla  
  
-no me llames así- le dijo Eriol fastidiado  
  
-lo siento..así que mi madre logro separarte de tu amada y obligarte a casarte con esta niña- al fin dijo algo importante  
  
-muy a mi pesar..al principio fue muy difícil pero decidí que si íbamos a vivir junto al menos deberíamos ser amigos así seria mas llevadera la convivencia  
  
-tienes razón- apoyo a su hermano en aquella afirmación- y ahora donde esta ella- le pregunto con mucha curiosidad  
  
-no lo se quizás en el jardín o la cocina o talvez salió a pasear- le contesto Eriol sin tener mucha seguridad en lo que decía  
  
-veo que la conoces bien-le dijo como sugiriendo algo  
  
-es algo inevitable..aun así no se mucho de ella- le respondió pretendiendo no tomarle importancia  
  
-ya veo...creo que iré a recorrer un poco tu casa - y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta  
  
-esta bien pero ya sabes deseo respeto en mi casa-le advirtió Eriol pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo  
  
-no te preocupes yo soy el señor respetuoso en persona-le dijo en tono de burla y salió rápidamente de la habitación  
  
-eso espero- dijo Eriol en voz baja mirando a la puerta por la que su hermano había salido hace un momento  
  
***********************************  
  
iba caminando por el pasillo y se encontró con la belleza que iluminaba esa casa  
  
-hola - le dijo Tomoyo al ver al joven que se acercaba  
  
-hola...-le respondió muy cortésmente, tomo su mano y dejo un beso allí lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara un poco- no pensé que mi hermano se fuera a casar y menos con una mujer tan hermosa como usted -le dijo de manera delicada  
  
ahhh- se sonrojó aun más Tomoyo al escuchar aquel cumplido ya eran dos en ese día, por parte de ese joven tan apuesto  
  
-espero que mi hermano te trate como se merece una diosa tan bella como usted- la siguió halagando pues en verdad había quedado impresionado y sobre embelesado por aquella muchacha  
  
-...- no podía decir nada eran tres cumplidos y ella aun seguía sonrojándose  
  
-podrías mostrarme la casa- le dijo Jarod tratando de no incomodar más a Tomoyo  
  
-claro... te voy a guiar-acepto muy gustosa Tomoyo quería saber más de él y acompañándolo seria la mejor forma- sígueme por aquí  
  
*************************  
  
Ya era de noche y ya habían terminado de cenar por lo que se habían ubicado en una pequeña sala junto a una chimenea la cual estaba encendida dándole al lugar un aspecto bastante sobrecogedor  
  
-como les iba contando se obtiene experiencias realmente interesantes en este tipo de viajes- iba diciendo Jarod contado las anécdotas de sus muchos viajes  
  
-si que interesante... debió haberse divertido bastante-dijo Tomoyo que prestaba mas atención que le resto de presentes y no dejaba de mirar al mayor de los dos hermanos  
  
-claro esta fue el motivo principal-el contesto muy cortésmente y le dedico una sonrisa encantadora con lo cual Tomoyo se sonrojo muy ligeramente  
  
-supongo que has regresado para al fin sentar cabeza no..-le dijo su hermano menor a Jarod pues quería cortar con aquella escena que no le gustaba para nada  
  
-bueno creo que ya es tiempo voy a seguir tu ejemplo hermano-esta respuesta molesto un poco a Eriol pues el lo hacia en un muy mal sentido  
  
-estuvo deliciosa la cena-corto aquella conversación la madre de ambos era mejor así pues podría terminar muy mal así que decidió interrumpirla  
  
-gracias-contesto Tomoyo pues en verdad se había esforzado mucho en ella  
  
-creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir- dijo la señora y todos se levantaron de sus asientos  
  
-si claro-dijo Eriol y todos subieron las escaleras Eriol se dio cuenta de las insistentes miradas que le lanzaba Tomoyo a su hermano había algo que no estaba bien aquella actuación su esposa no le agradaba, su esposa... pero si el nunca la considero como tal solo era un amiga mas para el pero algo le hacia sentirse mal  
  
-buenas noches- cada uno se fue quedando en su cuarto y cuando hubieron llegado al cuarto de Tomoyo el hermano de Eriol tomo la mano se Tomoyo y le dio un sutil beso en ella para despedirse lo que la hizo sonrojarse  
  
-buenas noches preciosa- le dijo muy suavemente lo que hizo que Eriol le molestara un poco la actitud de los dos  
  
-buenas noches Tomoyo- le dijo muy secamente , ella se dio cuenta de aquello  
  
-"pero que le sucede..bueno no tiene importancia"- pensó y se metió a su cuarto quedando solos los dos hermanos  
  
-ya te he dicho quiero que respetes todo lo que se encuentra dentro de mi casa- le dijo Eriol en un tono bastante molesto  
  
-no entiendo a que te refieres- su hermano no le presto mucha atención a lo que decía  
  
-a ella....me refiero a Tomoyo... no quiero que la lastimes como a tantas otras- Eriol fue muy directo en sus palabras  
  
-el pequeño esta celoso- dijo Jarod muy divertido al darse cuenta de la actitud de su pequeño hermano  
  
-no..yo solo quiero que se sienta bien mientras este bajo mi techo..ya te lo dije... y tengo que cuidarla hasta que ella decida irse- le explico muy serio  
  
-bueno si tu lo dices- le dijo en un tono que exaspero bastante a su hermano menor y el empezó a caminar... Eriol miro como se iba así que el también siguió su camino en sentido contrario al de Jarod para ingresar a sus recamaras para acostarse  
  
**********************************  
  
había pasado un par de semanas desde que sus visitante llegaron a su casa, Tomoyo estaba muy contenta y Eriol no tanto por que no lo sabia solo sabia que le irritaba bastante el comportamiento se ella frente a su hermano y viceversa pero felizmente no paso de simples miradas y sonrisas al menos su hermano había cumplido y eso le complacía pero aun así le molestaba que estuvieran cerca, que conversaran  
  
+"por que no podía ser así con ella , no.... no puedo ya tengo a quien amar y en algún momento acabare con esta farsa y la buscare"- se decía intentando no tomarle importancia aun estaba dudoso de aquello por que mas tiempo pasaba iba encariñando con esa niña que habitaba su casa y que daba un toque de alegría. Era una tarde muy bonita y como siempre Tomoyo en el jardín contemplando el atardecer en el jardín  
  
-todavía no esta allí - suspiro ella y volteo hacia aquella ventana pero el aun no estaba en ella como cada tarde que siempre se colocaba allí para ver el atardecer o tal vez verla a ella  
  
-hola preciosa que haces- esa voz la sobresalto un poco Jarod quien se acerco al verla allí sentada  
  
-viendo como cae el sol-respondió si dejar de mirar y el se acerco y se sentó junto a ella se olvido por un segundo de aquella ventana  
  
-si es muy hermoso no sabia que lo hacías- le pregunto sorprendido ya que nunca la había visto a pesar de estar bastante tiempo allí  
  
-si.... cada tarde en realidad... me reanima-le dijo ella con algo de nostalgia  
  
-acaso estas triste- le preguntó con curiosidad  
  
-no... no es eso ...si no que uno siempre necesita algo que le da energía y ánimos para seguir y esto lo hace conmigo- le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa  
  
-oh ya veo sabes lo que a mi me daría ánimos...esto-entonces se acerco a ella quien se había quedado totalmente pasmada ante este acto y el rozo sus labios suavemente lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara bastante  
  
*************************  
  
Al fin llego a la ventana era una costumbre para el aunque estuviera muy ocupado no podía dejar de asomarse por esa ventana para ver el atardecer y verla a ella mirándolo pero vio algo que no le agrado para nada aquel sujeto estaba con ella sentada a su lado  
  
+"es que el siempre me llevara la delantera...pero que estoy diciendo no estoy en competencia y ella solamente es como una invitada...."- pero aun así el no lo podía evitar seguir mirando y otra cosa aun mas grave paso- "pero la besando"- esto hizo que el abriera mucho los ojos y que recibiera como un hinco en su corazón-"es un inconsciente le dije que debía respetarla...pero que digo si a ella también le gusta Jarod"- aquello le dolió mucho así que mejor se alejaba de esa ventana si no seria peor ...- "pero por que yo no puedo sentir esto.... es que no puedo" ************************************  
  
-.....-ella se separo rápidamente de el e inmediatamente algo cruzo por su mente-"la ventana"- se dijo como era posible que lo olvidara -"espero que no lo haya visto esto "- pensó y volteo pero no había nadie -"pero que digo si yo no siento nada por el mas que amistad yo tengo derecho ha hacer mi vida y esto no me lo podía impedir o si"- se preguntaba mientras tenia su mirada fija en la ventana  
  
-pero que sucede-le pregunto el hermano de Eriol se supone que le debía gustar  
  
-no nada-le contesto e inicio su camino dentro de la casa y el la siguió sin entender que es lo que sucedía  
  
+"por que reacciono así"- pensó Jarod entonces se dio cuenta que esa era la ventana del despacho de Eriol entonces se dio cuenta algo que ninguno de ambo jóvenes se había dado cuenta hasta ahora-"Creo que debo dejar ese jueguito y ayudar a mi pequeño hermano... aunque no niego que hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma"  
  
******************************************  
  
Después de eso Eriol trato de actuar lo mas normal posible queriendo olvidar lo que vio algunas tardes atrás y ella aun seguía pensando en aquel beso su primer beso y todos las sensaciones que le provoco pero por otro lado estaba un sentimiento que tenia hacia Eriol que no sabia que era pero estaba allí desde hace algún tiempo pero seguía gustándole Jarod... el hermano de su esposo  
  
Estaban en los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol después de lo cual los visitante se irían de regreso a su hogar y Tomoyo se sentía un poco triste  
  
+"Jarod se ira pronto...aunque podría irme con el si quisiera...el divorcio podría darse fácilmente"  
  
-ay- entonces ella iba tan distraída que se topo con Eriol  
  
-lo siento -le dijo el no veía por donde iba se disculpo recogiendo algunos papeles que se le habían caído  
  
-no hay problema yo también iba distraía-le contesto ella con una sonrisa muy inocente  
  
-veo que estas muy contenta-le pregunto al verla tan animada  
  
-si es que no he asistido a una fiesta en bastante tiempo... pero veo que tu no estas muy contento-le pregunto algo preocupada ya que era su cumpleaños y tenia al menos contentarse en algo  
  
-bueno es que las fiesta de cumpleaños muy grandes no me agradan mucho hubiera preferido que mi madre hubiera organizado alga mas privado-le confeso Eriol  
  
-es que tu madre se ira de nuevo a casa y se preocupa por ti- trato de comprender lo que hacia  
  
-si tienes razón- le dijo-"lo suficiente para obligarme a casarme "- pensó pero después se arrepintió de decirlo al ver lo ojos tan brillante de aquella jovencita  
  
-será una lastima que se vayan ya me había acostumbrado a la compañía de ellos-le dijo Tomoyo con algo d pesar en sus palabras  
  
-si sobre todo la de mi hermano ...no- Eriol trato de disimular aquel dolor y a la vez molestia que le causaba recordar aquella escena del jardín  
  
-...-ella no dijo nado solo se sonrojó un poco y bajo la mirada  
  
-me doy cuenta que gusta mucho mi hermano-le pregunto Eriol con un poco de pesar en sus palabra cosa que Tomoyo no percibió  
  
-si...bueno no...no lo se.. solo que fue todo de repente que no se que es lo que siento- dijo ella muy nerviosa pues tenia un gran lío en su cabeza que no sabia como deshacer  
  
-ya veo, pero no te confíes mucho de el-le advirtió no sabia si para conveniencia suya o en verdad por preocupación  
  
-por que el es muy amable y dice cosas muy bonitas-le reprocho Tomoyo por que hablaría así de su hermano  
  
-simplemente te cuidado las cosas a veces no son lo que parece pequeña- le dijo muy misterioso y le molesto mucho a ella pues creía que el hermano de Eriol era muy sincero en todo lo que hacia  
  
-bueno debo seguir con mi trabajo si es que quiero asistir a mi cumpleaños - se despidió Eriol antes de que ese pequeño dolor lo terminara por destrozar y aun no sabia la razón de aquello  
  
-si claro le ira ayudar a tu madre con tu permiso-y ella aun un poco disgustada con el y se alejo por el pasillo mientras el se dirigía a su despacho  
  
*********************  
  
+"eso es lo que piensas de mi hermanito... aunque no estas lejos de la realidad... aunque no puedo negar que me gusta aquella mujer no seria capaz de dañarla... pero para ayudarte... lo haré"- pensó su Jarod al escuchar aquella conversación pues a pesar de todo el era su hermano pequeño  
  
*********************  
  
La noche era perfecta toda la casa estaba finamente decorada con un gusto exquisito propio de la madre de Eriol y también de la jovencita que habitaba aquella casa, su esposa. El salón era muy grande y habían mucha mesas con manteles blancos todos con arreglos florales en su centro y los jardines lucían espléndidos con muchas luces. Los invitados había empezado a llegar habían bastantes Tomoyo los recibía, como anfitriona por ser la dueña de aquella casa y estaba junta a la madre de Eriol quien hacia las presentaciones pertinentes del caso. Ella se veía radiante y tan feliz, tenia un vestido que resaltaba bastante su belleza confeccionado por ella misma, lo había hecho espacialmente para esa noche pues desde que tuvo aquella noticia solo se dedico a hacer el diseño y posterior confección pues ese tipos de eventos siempre le gustaron y siempre quería verse lo perfectamente posible Al fin Eriol bajo y fue saludado por sus invitados a cada paso que daba tenia que saludar a todos después de todo el era el agasajado esto el molestaba se sobremanera no le gustaba tanto asedio de gente pero que podía hacer tenia que disfrutar un poco de aquello entonces volteo su vista y pareció ver un ángel, era Tomoyo quien se acercaba hacia el para acompañarlo pues su esposa debía estar a su lado como era costumbre  
  
-buenas noche-le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa muy dulce y sincera  
  
-buenas noches-le dijo el dándole un sutil beso en su mano, miro sus ojos y quedo perdido en aquel mar que parecían entonces su madre se acerco e interrumpió sin intención aquel mágico momento  
  
-hijo quiero presentarte el señor Taylor  
  
-mucho gusto-le dio la mano con mucha firmeza  
  
-ella es mi esposa Tomoyo Hiragisawa-le presento como era debido  
  
-mucho gusto- ella hizo una reverencia mientras le daba su mano  
  
-mucho gusto-dijo saludándole con un beso es su mano-señor Hiragisawa déjeme felicitarle por su esposa es realmente encantadora y muy bella  
  
-gracias-dijo el agradeciendo el cumplido y volteo un poco para mirarla, en realidad nunca se puso a pensar en lo hermosa y dulce que era aquella jovencita que al comienzo solo considero como un error al que habían encadenado pero al conocerla mejor se dio cuenta que la juzgo mal por que a ella le ocurrió lo mismo, estuvo en la misma situación que el y por eso lograron tener una mejor relación y por consiguiente ser amigos  
  
La fiesta transcurrió normal , Eriol y Tomoyo bailaron varias piezas si es que su madre no lo obligaba a sacar a otras señoras y jóvenes perteneciente a familias influyentes y debía tener buenas relaciones con esa gente a la que el también pertenecía Ya era casi el final de la noche aun quedaban alguno invitado que pronto se irían entonces Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que ella no había bailado aun Jarod que había salido del salón y entonces se fue a buscarlo al jardín pues ya casi iba a terminar la fiesta y quería dedicarle aunque sea una pieza a el y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo con otra joven a la cual estaba besando y abrió los ojos muy grandes  
  
*******************************  
  
Eriol vio que Tomoyo se dirigía al jardín y fue tras ella pues debían despedir juntos a los últimos invitados se asomo por una baranda de la cual en cada lado había una escalera muy refinadamente tallada y la vio ahí parada si moverse  
  
*************************  
  
+"Tengo que lograr que ella habrá los ojos de una vez y darle la oportunidad mi hermanito"- pensó mientras besaba a aquella muchacha de improviso vio la oportunidad y no la desaprovecho, así que abrió los ojos un poco y la vio allí parada y que se le asomaron unas lagrimas en sus ojos pero era mejor así  
  
****************************  
  
+" no lo puedo creer como es posible que el me hubiera traicionado de esta manera...creía que el gustaba de mi y hasta pensé en que podría divorciarme para irme junto con el..."- entonces se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras pero estando casi cerca se enredo con su propio vestido y cayo entonces se dio cuenta que se había torcido el tobillo y no podía caminar por el dolor  
  
*********************************  
  
+"que le sucederá"- se pregunto Eriol al verla correr de repente entonces la vio caer y bajo las escaleras para irla socorrer rápidamente- Tomoyo que te sucede, estas bien - le dijo muy preocupado  
  
Eriol...- susurro mientras levanto un poco su mirada y vio como el revisaba su tobillo con cierta preocupación, entonces reviso su pie y vio que se le había hinchado un poco  
  
-podrás caminar-le pregunto mientras ella negaba con su cabeza agachada y sus ojo llenos de lagrima de las que Eriol aun no se había percatado  
  
+"por que mi hizo pensar que le gustaba"- seguía pensando y seguía llorando en silencio  
  
-entonces te llevare adentro así que sostente - le dijo y la cargo, entonces el tampoco vio su rostro por que ella lo pego al lado del de el y lo abrazo con fuerza y esto hizo que Eriol se sorprendiera pero lo que importaba ahora era llevarla descansar para que se pusiera bien  
  
*******************************  
  
+"bueno creo que ya es suficiente"- el joven al fin separo sus labios de la jovencita y ella de le dio un bofetón y se fue de allí  
  
-atrevido- le dijo ella quien creyó que el era un caballero y solo quiso aprovecharse de ella  
  
-déjame explicarte- pero ella se fue sin mirar- bueno al menos logre parte de mi plan ahora el resto depende de ellos -y vio como el la llevaba en brazos dentro de la casa  
  
************************  
  
Al fin llego a la habitación de ella y la recostó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que ella un no lo miraba a los ojos entonces se le acerco y tomo delicadamente su mentón y levanto su rostro suavemente obligándola a mirarlo  
  
-que te sucede- le pregunto con curiosidad al verla en ese estado y vio las lagrimas que salían de su bello rostro  
  
-en verdad tenias razón- ella no pudo aguantar y se lanzo sobre el llorando desconsoladamente y lo abrazo fuertemente el se sorprendió al principio pero al fin correspondió aquel abrazo y acaricio tiernamente su cabello negro tan sedoso  
  
-sobre que- le pregunto el muy dulcemente  
  
-sobre que... las cosas no son lo que parecen-le respondió ella entre llantos  
  
-es sobre mi hermano.... que sucedió- le pregunto  
  
-es que yo pensé que en realidad le gustaba pero lo vi con otra jovencita y la estaba besando y ...- no pudo mas por que volvió a romper en llanto  
  
-ya ..ya no le debes tomar mucha importancia..ya no vale la pena llorar por eso- le dijo mientras el no entendía por que le dolían sus palabras por que le dolía que a ella le gustara otro que no era el- pero que me sucede si a mi ya me gusta otra persona  
  
entonces se separaron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos entonces y vio su rostro tan lindo lleno de lagrima que lo hicieron enternecer ..entonces ambos no lo pudieron evitar sintieron que sus rostros se acercaban lentamente... era un impulso que no podían controlar y sus labios se juntaron en un dulce roce y luego otro mas hasta que se volvió un tierno beso que fue correspondido por ambos sin pensarlo  
  
+pero que me sucede hace un momento lloraba por uno y ahora no puedo evitar gustarme este beso tan cálido que me esta dando él o será... que es esto que estoy sintiendo será que en verdad estoy enamorada de el ..de Eriol"- pensaba mientras seguía con aquel beso y de pronto se separaron y se miraron a los ojos muy sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido pero nuevamente no lo pudieron evitar y volvieron a juntar sus labio en un nuevo beso mas apasionado que el anterior  
  
+"en verdad mi hermano tenia razón, hay veces que he sentido el impulso de besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos... que despertara esa clase de sensaciones en mi como en este momento lo hace y ahora no puedo detenerme no se que me sucede que es este sentamiento acompañado de este deseo"- se preguntaba extrañado pero sin dejar de besarla.. algo que había querido inconscientemente desde hace mucho entonces la fue recostando en la cama e iba recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo con sus manos mientras ella seguía correspondiendo a sus besos y caricias  
  
+"ahora me doy cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras. Las cosas no son lo que parecen..solo me pareció estar enamorada de Jarod pero en realidad estaba enamorada de Eriol desde hace mucho.. pero me había negado a creerlo cegada por aquel trato que hicieron nuestras familias para unirlos contra mi voluntad.. ahora me doy cuneta de que aquello me había cegado un poco y no me había dejado ver mas allá en mis sentimientos... en mi corazón"- pensó ella mientras sentía... las caricias de Eriol llenas de ternura y también todas esas sensaciones nuevas que venían acompañadas con ellas y que el le provocaba ...a las que ella no podía dejar de responder a través de leves suspiros y así Tomoyo sentía como le demostraba el amor que se había negado a creer durante bastante tiempo. Eriol aun estaba confundido pero lo que si sabia era que no podía contener esa pasión que ella le provocada tan ingenuamente y que lo hacia continuar con aquello y así unieron sus cuerpos por primera vez ...tal vez seria un comienzo feliz o quizá no...  
  
Continuara.......  
  
notas de la autora hola a todos que creyeron que aquí acababa la cosa pues no aun tengo una idea por desarrollar sobre esta historia o prefieren que la deje así no se ustedes díganme sino que el capitulo quedo un poco largo y prefiero y poner otro capitulo aparte que será la segunda parte la cual ya estaba planeando  
  
bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de clamp y el merito es de ella al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	2. Fue o no un error

Descubrir  
  
**************  
  
Capitulo II - Fue o no un error  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Al fin amaneció, era aun muy temprano y Eriol despertó primero entonces se dio cuenta de algo...estaba abrazado a ella... la estaba abrazando, esta allí a su lado durmiendo apaciblemente como una ángel y que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño  
  
+"Pero que he hecho..no... no puede ser..no debí dejarme llevar"- pensó al encontrarse al lado de ella aquella mañana entonces se sintió culpable tomo su ropa se vistió y antes de salir echo una ultima mirada a aquella jovencita de la que según el se había aprovechado sin compasión y después cerro la puerta tras de él para dirigirse a su cuarto  
  
*************  
  
Ella se despertó lentamente entonces se acomodo mejor esperando encontrarlo a su lado pero abrió los ojos y vio aquel lado de la cama vacía entonces se sentó  
  
+"Por que se fue sin avisarme"- se dijo ella algo extrañada -"seguro no quería despertarme para no molestarme"  
  
****************************  
  
Las maleta de sus invitados ya estaban listas igual que ellos para partir así que Eriol salió de su despacho para despedirse de su madre y hermano que ya se regresaban para su hogar en el otro extremo de país y ya no los vería en varios meses, al acercarse vio a Tomoyo que ya estaba con ellos despidiéndose de ellos  
  
-espero que tengan buen viaje- les dijo ella que se veía radiante reflejaba una extraña felicidad percatada por todos menos por Eriol, gracias a su sentimiento de culpa y confusión por parte de él  
  
-muchas gracia y espero que hayan pasado buena noche- le dijo Jarod quien se había imaginado que es lo que había pasado entre ellos esto hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara levemente pero Eriol no se inmuto continuaba serio y hasta se podría decir molesto  
  
-madre espero vayan con bien- dijo Eriol serio y todo esta actitud fue notada por todos y mas aun por Tomoyo que creía que el iba estar igual que contento como ella, que el también la amaba  
  
-gracias hijo y espero que me visiten por allá alguna vez- los invito su madre y salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la movilidad que lo llevaría a su destino y otra vez estaba solos en esa enorme casa  
  
-eri....- iba decir algo Tomoyo pero fue cortada por Eriol quien solo la ignoro se fue a su oficina y se encerró ahí  
  
+"pero que le pasara tal vez esta celoso... ya se le pasara"- pensó Tomoyo inocentemente y se fue a la cocina para coordinar el almuerzo debía ser especial quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba con cualquier pequeño detalle  
  
********************  
  
+"no puedo ni verla a los ojos sin estar avergonzado de lo que hice... tal vez ella piense que soy de lo peor por haberme aprovechado de ella"- se atormentaba Eriol mientras intentaba olvidar lo que paso encerrado en aquella oficina escondiéndose de ella- "mejor me salgo a despejarme un poco"- salió sin rumbo fijo, no sabia a donde solo caminaría  
  
**********************  
  
Tomoyo sintió como la puerta era cerrada entonces se acerco y vio pero la ventana como Eriol se alejaba  
  
+"ahora puedo hacer que sea una sorpresa"- se dijo muy emocionada mientras se dedicaba a preparar aquella cena con toda su dedicación para su amado esposo pues ahora si lo podía llamar así pues el era al que amaba realmente  
  
*********************  
  
Ya era muy tarde y el aun regresaba a su casa no podía hacerlo, no quería encontrársela por los pasillos de aquella casa, no quería verla, simplemente no podía verla pero aun sentía aquel extraño estremecimiento como en la noche anterior solo con pensar en ella y en lo que paso , pero también vino aquel sentimiento que se hizo mas fuerte era arrepentimiento y culpa que tenia por aquello que había ocurrido  
  
****************************  
  
Tomoyo puso la mesa con mucha dedicación , puso la mejor vajilla y las copas de fino Cristal, la plata mas elegante todo tenia que ser perfecto  
  
+"solo falta que él llegue para que todo este completo"-y se sentó en la gran mesa esperando a Eriol y entonces lo espero y espero y pasaban las horas y el no llegaba ya era muy tarde y parecía que el no se iba asomar por allí-"tal vez este muy ocupado" -trato de justificarlo, él no le haría daño- "mejor me echo a dormir mañana tal vez tenga tiempo"- se dijo con algo de tristeza y decepción, se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes dejar a los sirvientes recogiendo aquella especial mesa que ella había preparado  
  
*************************  
  
Él entro a la casa todo estaba tranquilo entonces sintió ruido en el comedor y vio que era la sirvienta recogiendo la mesa elegantemente puesta  
  
-buenas noches por que la mesa esta así..hubo invitados- le pregunto muy extrañado  
  
-No señor...  
  
-Entonces?...bueno cuando termines puedes retirarte...- Eriol se sorprendió- "porque hizo aquello"- se pregunto Eriol mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, iba por el pasillo y vio la puerta del cuarto de ella... aquel cuarto que la noche anterior había sido testigo de su encuentro, se quedo mirando un momento y luego continuo su camino y se dirigió a su cuarto para echarse a dormir pues era muy tarde y debía trabajar temprano y dedicarse sol a ello  
  
**************************  
  
pasaron tres semanas después de aquello y todo seguía igual, Tomoyo casi no veía a Eriol, y cuando lo hacia era tan seco y frió... tan esquivo ...... a ella le lastimaba aquélla actitud no sabia por que se comportaba así si se supone que se amaban... mientas el trataba de evitarla todo lo que era posible aun seguía con ese sentimiento que le removía la conciencia. Una mañana Tomoyo se levanto desde hace algunos días presentaba unos malestares a lo que no le había tomado mucha importancia pero esa mañana fue peor y no lo pudo evitar fue corriendo al baño rápidamente y vomito  
  
+"Que es lo me pasa será mejor que vea a un medico"- se dijo así que se cambió se alisto y bajo a desayunar y como siempre Eriol ya había desayunado y no había rastros de él ..ya se había encerrado en aquel despacho-"le avisare que saldré por un rato" - pensó Tomoyo y se dirigió a aquella oficina y toco esperando la invitación del otro lado  
  
-Pase- dijo Eriol sabia que era ella quien más iba ir a buscarlo tan temprano  
  
-Buen día Eriol-le respondió dulcemente  
  
-Buenos días...que es lo que sucede - le dijo tan cortante y sin mirarla, siempre parecía que estaba disgustado sobre todo con ella  
  
-Solo vine a decirte que voy a salir por unos momentos- cambio su actitud dulce por algo de disgusto  
  
-No tienes por que pedir premiso estas en todo tu derecho esto no es una cárcel-  
  
-Solo lo creí conveniente-le dijo serio pues aquella respuesta tan hiriente la molesto bastante y salió bruscamente de aquel despacho y de aquélla casa, si al principio se sentía una extraña ahora aun mas que antes pero lo amaba y a pesar de ello queria quedarse a su lado y descubrir lo que pasaba  
  
***********************  
  
El aun se encontraba dentro de aquella oficina  
  
+"Estas cuatro paredes me están aburriendo...que hacer para borrar esto de mi cabeza....para quitarme esta culpa..estos sentimientos...estos recuerdos..tengo que salir de aquí sino me volveré loco de tanto pensar"- pensó y salió de aquella casa si saber donde ir-" acaso no la recuerdo...me he olvidado del verdadero amor"  
  
**********************  
  
Por fin llego a la casa, estaba tan sorprendida y feliz por la respuesta que le había dado el medico  
  
+"Es un sueño aun no lo puedo creer...algo tan pequeño esta aquí dentro de mi..me hace tan feliz...tengo que decirle a Eriol ..se pondrá feliz y así tal vez se despreocupará un poco del trabajo..tal vez sea un poco mas cariñoso " -pensó mientras de dirigía a su despacho directamente pero no lo encontró - adonde habrá ido talvez tenga alguna reunión importante no importa esperare ¿mejor preparo otra cena y será mejor esta vez esperare lo que tarde?  
  
***********************************  
  
camino por largo rato sin rumbo desde que salió temprano de su casa y ahora ya estaba cayendo la tarde y aun no quería regresar a su casa, sabia que ella estaría allí y no se sentiría cómodo en la misma habitación en el mismo lugar que ella volteo por una esquina entonces vio a una mujer muy elegante salir de un hotel cercano y se dirigía hacia un auto que la estaba esperando, a pesar de la distancia lo reconoció era Elizabeth su amada Elizabeth entonces corrió y la llamo a lo lejos-Elizabeth...- grito mientras corría pero parecía que no lo había escuchado pero entonces ella volteo y lo miro a los ojos  
  
Eriol..-dijo en voz muy baja y se subió rápidamente al auto que arranco y Eriol no pudo alcanzarlo  
  
+"Elizabeth por que te vas y me dejas de nuevo"-se dijo en un susurro y siguió caminando entro a una cantina quería olvidarlo todo...necesitaba olvidar aunque sea por una noche  
  
**********************  
  
+"Creo que tardara bastante pero igual no debes darte por vencida"- se dio ánimos aquella jovencita y aunque era muy tarde ella seguiría esperando mucho ..entonces sintió como la puerta se abro y cerro ruidosamente -" si vino..por fin llego"- dijo emocionada y fue a recibirlo tenia tantas ganas de decirle que estaba embaraza que iban a ser padres estaba tan feliz, lo vio y vio algo extraño en el y que siguió después de escucharlo  
  
-hola Tomoyo como estas- le dijo sonriendo estaba totalmente ebrio casi cayéndose y se iba acercando a ella  
  
-pero que te sucede - le pregunto algo confundida  
  
-Tomoyo lo siento lo siento tanto.- le dijo ella no entendía el significado de esas palabra eran cosas de borrachos  
  
-Mejor te llevo a tu habitación para que duermas mañana estarás mejor- le dijo ayudándolo a subir las escaleras ya que iba a ser imposible que el las subiera por si solo una vez que llegaron a la habitación de el Tomoyo lo sentó en la cama y el cayo de espaldas entonces volvió a hablar  
  
-Lo siento pequeña lo siento-le dijo con algo de pesar en sus palabras  
  
-No te entiendo a que te refieres- le dijo ella aun más confundida que antes  
  
-Yo no quise dañarte no quise aprovecharme de ti esa noche, solo que no pude evitarlo, no pude detenerme y ahora se que me odias por eso como yo me odio por que te obligue hacer algo que no debía pasar por que ambos sabemos que lo nuestro fue un error que no hay amor- Eriol necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera de aquello..y esta era la mejor forma.. había sido demasiado y ya no podía contenerlo ...gracias al alcohol en su sangre pudo soltar todo sin miramiento estaba confundido y era algo que necesitaba para aclarar un poco su conciencia...  
  
-Que?- cuando escucho su ultima frase esta retumbo en su cabeza "no hay amor eso quiere decir que no me amas"- dijo en susurro que el no escucho...todo esto la hizo abrir los ojo y se dio cuenta de que su extraño comportamiento era por eso, el se sentía culpable por que no la amaba, pero para ella fue la mejor noche que había vivido desde que llego a aquélla casa entonces compendio muchas cosas y una gran y profunda tristeza inundo su corazón... lo arropo rápidamente y salió de ahí en ese momento era lo único que quería y se fue a su habitación  
  
*****************************  
  
+"Por que?"- se pregunto una vez mas después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación tras ella y fue a su cama y se recostó y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar amargamente es la única reacción que le provoco estar ahí- " yo CREI que el me amaba y ahora ame doy cuenta de que nada fue real...soy una tonta al hacerme desde ese momento falsas ilusiones , entregue todo mi amor en ese acto para demostrarle lo mas puro que tenia mi amor hacia él y el solo se divirtió conmigo, creí que este niño había sido concebido del amor de los dos no del error de uno- siguió lamentándose y mientras pensaba gruesas gotas surcaban por su bello rostro y de tanto llorar se quedo dormida entre tanto dolor  
  
***************************  
  
+"hayyyyy..como me duele la cabeza- se lamentaba el joven ingles después de la borrachera que había tenido la noche anterior-....uhmm que paso anoche.... no recuerdo nada...absolutamente nada"- se había levantado con un gran dolor de cabeza y totalmente confundido-" no recuerdo como llegue hasta acá"- estaba en su habitación y no sabia como había echo para llegar...luego de cambiarse bajo al comedor talvez habría alguna remedio para calmar su dolor entonces la vio sentada allí con la mirada perdida en su desayuno el cual no había tocado-buenos días- saludo con la misma actitud hacia a ella y además extrañado  
  
-buenos días- le dijo ella tratando de disimular un poco  
  
-sabes no recuerdo como es que llegue hasta acá- ella se sorprendió y alzo su mirada  
  
+Como¡.. recuerda nada de lo que me dijo...bueno así será mas fácil disimular"- pensó muy sorprendida- yo te ayude a subir y te quedaste dormido- le contesto ella tranquilamente  
  
-gracias- le dijo y se dirigió nuevamente a su refugio donde se sentía seguro de ella  
  
+"creo que será mejor que le no se entere de nada de lo que paso"- se dijo después de que el se había ido  
  
**************************  
  
el se sentó en su sillón y recordó a Elizabeth subiéndose a ese automóvil  
  
+"Elizabeth...por que no me avisaste que habías vuelto... por que no me buscas"- se dijo pensando en todo aquello pero también sentía que la cabeza le iba explotar así que tomo una pasillas que encontró por allí.-" a ver si esto funciona"  
  
***********************  
  
paso todo el día y ahora ella también lo evitaba después de escuchar todo aquello no sabia que hacer aun con eso tenia una serie se sentimientos e inseguridades sobre su futuro en aquel lugar  
  
+"Y ahora que haré..no se... que hago ..lo que si estoy segura es que aun no es prudente contarle del bebe aunque no lo podré ocultar por mucho tiempo pues va a comenzar a notarse eso si es que no decido irme antes"- se decía sentada bajo aquel árbol..una vez se dijo que ello la animaba pero ahora no estaba tan segura y miraba como el sol se iba perdiendo en el horizonte  
  
***********************  
  
Pasaron un par de semanas de aquello era una mañana como cualquier otra y Tomoyo había decidido a pesar de todo ser fuerte por el pequeño ser que habitaba en ella hablaba con el todas las mañanas  
  
+"como amaneciste espero que bien"- peguntaba tocando su vientre aun plano pues apenas llevaba un poco mas de un mes de embarazo- "cielos aun eres tan pequeño pero sabes pase lo que pase siempre te amare eso no lo olvides"-de pronto sintió aquella extraña sensación a la cual aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse ese algo que la hizo correr al baño  
  
***********************************************  
  
Eriol se había levantado temprano como siempre pues debía bajar a desayunar ante que ella simplemente para no tener el mayor contacto pero algo llamo su atención esa mañana escucho una vos desde la habitación de ella  
  
+" acaso habrá alguien mas con ella...pero que digo quien.. mejor me cercioro"- entonces se acerco y ya no escuchó nada entonces abrió la puerta lentamente y no vio a nadie dentro ni siquiera a ella-"me estaré volviendo loco si yo escuche algo aquí adentro"- pero volvió a escuchar un ruido pero estos no era una voz conversando era otra cosa mucho peor y no se movió por el asombro y luego vio que ella salía del baño Tomoyo de sorprendió por que él estaría en su habitación  
  
-que haces aquí- le pregunto algo confundida  
  
-es que escuche ruidos y bueno...que es lo que te sucede ...estas enferma?- le pregunto con algo muy ligero casi imperceptible de preocupación en su voz  
  
-estoy bien no es nada grave- le respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia para no levantar sospechas  
  
-bueno ....ya me tengo que ir-y se retiro de la habitación -si ella lo dice no me preocuparé  
  
**************************  
  
Una joven iba caminando por las calles se esa gran ciudad entonces miro hacia el local que se encontraba frente a ella y lo vio estaba solo en la cafetería leyendo unos documentos estaba tan concentrado, seria divertido ver su expresión al verla entonces decidió entrar y acercársele  
  
-Hola Eriol-dijo muy suavemente lo que le hizo salir rápidamente de sus pensamientos  
  
-....-Eriol se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz alzo su mirada y se encontró con la de ella aun seguía siendo muy hermosa y esa mirada tan profunda  
  
-como has estado-le dijo ella dándole una dulce sonrisa  
  
-Elizabeth...-al fin pudo pronunciar- pero como...  
  
-No me has extrañado-le pregunto ella sentándose frente a él estaba tan confundido siempre deseo aquello  
  
-Claro ...- al fin expreso su alegría y tomo su mano y la beso- pero donde habías estado- le pregunto con curiosidad-Aquella vez te vi a lo lejos pero creo que tu no a mi-hizo muchas preguntas  
  
+"será mejor no decirle lo arruinaría todo"- pensó la muchacha ante la ultima afirmación estuve de aquí..allá...donde el viento me llevará...no quería volver después del encuentro que tuve con tu madre pero al fin me decidí-le dijo con cierta sinceridad- regrese hace mes y medio pero aun no estaba segura no quería causarte problemas  
  
-Lo siento..debí haberme enfrentado a ella por ti..no debí dejar que lo hiciera-le dijo con pesar  
  
-ya no importa ahora estamos juntos..ella se fue ..nada lo impide  
  
-Veo que aun no lo sabes..-le dijo un poco serio  
  
-que cosa- le pregunto un poco confundida  
  
-Mi madre..bueno ella..me tuve que casar-le dijo con tristeza  
  
-Como?- le dijo sorprendida y ocultando su fastidio-"bruja..cumplió su amenaza...pensé que este tonto no lo aceptaría..que se opondría tajantemente a ella..creí que era mas arriesgado pero me equivoque debo hacer algo"  
  
-Si lo siento nuevamente pero no pude oponerme..es mi madre-  
  
-ya veo...-dijo disimulando su coraje con una falsa tristeza..las cosas no resultaron como las había planeado desde el principio-ya debo irme- le dijo ella intentando algo nuevo  
  
-espera- la detuvo Eriol- podemos vernos nuevamente- ella sonrió para si había logrado su objetivo tenia que tenerlo nuevamente para ella después de todo había sido el elegido desde hace mucho para ser su juguete  
  
-esta bien yo te avisare..cuando y donde solo espera mi mensaje- le dijo ella antes de salir de allí triunfante..ya casi lo tenia  
  
*****************************  
  
Tomoyo había decidió lograr como fuera cambiar esa actitud de Eriol pero aun no lo lograba  
  
+"Como lo haré para llamar su atención ...a alguien ausente...últimamente no lo veo..es como si ya no existiera en esta casa"- pensaba muy triste mientras arreglaba algunas flores que había cortado del jardín en un jarrón- " como ...desearía regresar el tiempo atrás... desearía no sentir esto por el pero ya esta aquí no puedo evitarlo lo único que puedo hacer es lograr que el cambie de parecer"  
  
*********************************  
  
Aun era temprano no quería llegar tarde a aquella cita...aunque nunca lo había echo desde que es reencontraron...esta seria su tercera reunión y siempre era especial...aunque se sentía contento no se sentía completo había algo que le faltaba..pero no quería pensar en eso solo importaba ella..bajo las escaleras y vio a Tomoyo en aquella tarea la notaba algo diferente física y emocionalmente entonces ella volteo y miro directamente a sus ojo y ella trato de esbozar una dulce sonrisa entonces le removió algo en su corazón..pero desvió su vista bruscamente y siguió su camino- no..no ahora- se dijo y salió de la casa  
  
***************************  
  
Ya había pasado un mes y Eriol nunca faltaba a sus citas con ella eran entretenidas..paseaban ..pero nunca hablaban de nada importante solo estaban juntos y ella le contaba lo que hizo durante este tiempo aunque..necesariamente..combinado alguno hechos...todos los días salía a la misma hora salió de casa muy intrigado con lo que ella le había dicho el día anterior  
  
+Que me querrá decir..me dijo que seria muy importante..debe ser así"- al fin había llegado al lugar pero ella no estaba.- "se le habrá echo tarde no creo que ella falte..esto era importante ...mejor espero no debe de tardar"- pensó intrigado  
  
*******************************  
  
Tomoyo escucho la puerta cerrarse y miro hacia el reloj  
  
+"exacto..como todas las tarde.."-pensaba intrigada lo había hecho desde hacia varias semanas y ella siempre pendiente de ello entonces sonó el timbre  
  
-Señora una joven ha venido ha verle dice que es muy importante que la reciba- le dijo una de las sirvientas  
  
-esta bien llévala a la sala yo iré ahora  
  
-muy bien señora ..con su permiso..-la doncella hizo una reverencia y se retiro  
  
+"Quien podrá ser"- se preguntaba Tomoyo mientras se dirigía hacia el otro ambiente, entonces vio a aquella joven tan bonita que le sonreía  
  
-Me dijeron que quería verme- le dijo Tomoyo haciendo que ella se parara y le saludara  
  
-Buenas tardes..si no se equivoca-le dijo con algo de malicia en sus palabras- Déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Elizabeth Scott  
  
-que es lo que desea señorita Scott- le dijo Tomoyo haciendo un ademán para que tomara asiento  
  
-Bueno en realidad vengo a pedirle algo-le dijo tímidamente  
  
-Pedirme..pero que cosa ..- le dijo Tomoyo muy confundida  
  
-Que me deje el camino libre para casarme con Eriol  
  
-Pero que dice..-le dijo Tomoyo disgustada- que derecho tiene usted para pedirme eso..no la conozco  
  
-Eso no tiene importancia..pero el si me conoce..es mas me ama y ha esperado por mi por mucho tiempo  
  
- váyase-le dijo Tomoyo perdiendo un poco el control  
  
-solo piénselo..además que cree que esta haciendo el en este instante...pues esperando mi llegada como cada tarde- le dijo en tono intrigante- será mejor que se aparte  
  
-no le creo...y no se lo volveré a decir váyase de mi casa  
  
-no por mucho- le dijo ante de irse y Tomoyo la vio alejarse con una sonrisa triunfante  
  
****************************************  
  
-Hola querido esperaste mucho- le dijo con una falsa preocupación  
  
-La verdad que un poco  
  
- Lo siento ..no me di cuenta de la hora- le dijo apenada  
  
-no..no es necesario que te disculpes- le dijo Eriol para no molestarla..- bueno y que era eso importante  
  
-Bueno quería pedirte algo...- le dijo con las misma que había usado con Tomoyo...  
  
-Que cosa Beth- así la llamaba cariñosamente-  
  
-Es que esta situación de vernos a escondidas es incomoda..así que quisiera..-trato de parecer que dudaba un poco debía ser así si quería que resultara  
  
-dilo ..por favor- le dijo Eriol muy inocentemente  
  
-Quería que dejaras a tu esposa..es decir divórciate y casémonos- le dijo decididamente  
  
-Que- le dijo muy sorprendido Eriol  
  
-acaso ..no me amas..-trato de convencerlo y ella acerco sus labios a los de el y lo beso y Eriol en reacción correspondió pero. entonces a su mente vinieron muchos recuerdos sobre lo que había vivido con Tomoyo y sobre todo recuerdo de aquella noche junto a ella  
  
+"Como puedo pensar en otra mujer si la que siempre quizá esta aquí junto a mi... en mis en sus manos"- pensó Eriol muy sorprendido y se separo rápidamente de ella  
  
-Beth yo.......-no sabia que decir estaba tan confundido por aquellos pensamiento...y aquel sentimiento hacia su esposa volvió y de a pocos se iba aclarando pero no del todo  
  
Solo piénsalo querido.-le dijo ella muy decidida- "ya cayo el muy tonto hará lo que yo quiera y si yo se lo he pedido la dejara"- pensaba muy contenta pues creía que ya había logrado lo que quería : Eriol  
  
*********************  
  
Ya había pasado un poco de tiempo y Tomoyo aun no podía creer lo que había pasado  
  
+"Es cierto ahora lo recuerdo..pero que tonta por no haber lo que su madre me dijo aquella vez que me convenció sobre esta locura...querían separarlo de su amor"- pensaba mientras su rostro eran recorridas por lagrimas - "por eso el no me correspondía..solo estuve persiguiendo un sueño" -entonces sintió como se desvanecía y todo se volvió negro de pronto  
  
****************************  
  
Eriol volvía a su casa después de aquel encuentro estaba aun mas confundido que antes no sabia que sentía por cada una de esas jóvenes  
  
+"No se que me pasa ...siempre la espere a Elizabeth y ahora Tomoyo que es lo que siento por ella ...otra vez tengo este sentimiento siempre que pienso en ella... siempre esta presente y ahora...- se decía mientras habría lo puerta de su casa pero no pudo terminar por que la vio ahí tirada en la entrada se preocupo mucho así que se acerco a ella y la movió suavemente tratando de que despertara- Tomoyo...Tomoyo despierta..anda preciosa ...despierta...-le decía entonces vio que no reaccionaba los sirvientes al escuchar aquel ruido se acercaron y vieron como la señora era llevada en brazo s inconsciente por Eriol- llamen al medico de inmediato- dijo y la llevo a su habitación y la recostó en la cama estaba a muy preocupado y asustado.. de repente vino a su mente aquella ocasión cuado la escucho en el baño-tal vez sea grave ...no puede ser - se lamentaba entonces su miedo a perderla le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad y recordar sus propias palabra :las cosas no son lo que parecen- si eso era... todo este tiempo creí amar a un fantasma pero ...en realidad la amaba a ella... este ángel que se robo mi corazón y que he tratado tan mal... que estúpido he sido no puede ser.. ella sentirá lo mismo que yo.. no lo creo ella estuvo en la misma situación que yo ella tal vez lo ame a él a pesar de todo  
  
**************************  
  
Tomoyo se sentía aun mareada pero abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Eriol a su lado  
  
-que sucedió- se levanto tocándose la cabeza  
  
-te encontré inconsciente cuando llegue a casa- le dijo dulcemente  
  
-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado en la estancia y después...no ya no lo se..- entonces recordó a aquella mujer y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda- ya estoy bien no tienes por que quedarte- le dijo algo frió  
  
-es que he llamado al medico para que te revisara- le dijo aun preocupado  
  
-queeee¡¡¡......-dio un pequeño grito y se puso algo nerviosa  
  
En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, era le mayordomo y estaba acompañado de el Doctor  
  
-señor el doctor ya llego- anuncio el hombre que acaba de ingresar  
  
-claro... mucho gusto- saludo Eriol al galeno y le tendió la mano  
  
-mucho gusto- respondió al saludo- y cual es el problema- fue directo al asunto  
  
-Es mi esposa...que ha tenido un desmayo quisiera que la revisara - comento Eriol y miro a Tomoyo que estaba sentada en la cama con una cara de espanto  
  
-esta bien... podría retirarse de la habitación- pidió el hombre a los presentes  
  
-si claro- le dijo Eriol quien salió de la habitación y la dejo solas con el doctor  
  
-bien señora empecemos - dijo el doctor y la comenzó a examinar  
  
***************************  
  
+"Ojala que este bien me moriría si le pasara algo... ahora que he descubierto lo importante que es ella para mi... no puedo permitir que suceda algo así"- pensaba Eriol angustiado fuera de la habitación mientras iba de un lado a otro, no podía estar tranquilo tenia que saber que sucedía  
  
*************************  
  
-Bien señora tengo una buena noticia que darle... esta usted embarazada- le dijo el doctor esperando algún signo de felicidad pero solo vio la cara perdida de su paciente- no comprendo ...a todas las mujeres que se lo digo saltan de felicidad - el doctor se permitió hacer ese comentario  
  
-si estoy feliz doctor- le dijo Tomoyo al despertar de su trance y esbozo un frágil sonrisa  
  
-bueno debo avisarle a su esposo- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación  
  
-nooooooo...- dijo ella muy alarmada lo que menos quería era que Eriol lo supiera no quería que estuviera con ella por lastima o solo por que iba tener un hijo suyo, si iba a decírselo tenia que asegurarse que el la amaba como ella a él  
  
-pero por que- le dijo el doctor confundido..demasiado confundido  
  
-es que...es que- Tomoyo no sabia que razón darle-Yo quiero darle la noticia usted no se preocupe...vaya y solo dígale que estoy bien que... yo le daré la sorpresa- Tomoyo fingió una sonrisa de felicidad que termino por convencer al galeno quien salió de la habitación  
  
****************************  
  
+"Al fin salió de aquel cuarto estuvo mucho tiempo allí adentro"- pensó el aun preocupado Eriol al verlo salir- como la vio- le pregunto con bastante curiosidad  
  
-esta bastante bien no es nada grave.. que no pase en unos meses claro- le dijo el hombre dándole un pista pero Eriol no entendió nada pero se alivio un poco ante su respuesta  
  
-esta seguro doctor- quizo estar 100% seguro de lo que el doctor le decía  
  
-claro y ahora vaya adentro con su esposa- le recomendó el medico  
  
-Claro..- y lo dejo solo  
  
*******************************  
  
+"espero que el doctor no haya dicho nada"- entonces se sobre salto al sentir como abrían la puerta  
  
-como te sientes- era Eriol y le pregunto con un tono de intranquilidad evidente  
  
-bastante bien- le dijo tranquilamente-que te dijo el doctor- pregunto impaciente  
  
-solo que te pasara en alguno meses-dijo Eriol con alivio en sus palabras  
  
+"veo que el doctor no dijo nada".-Tomoyo se tranquilizo también ante esta respuesta-".pero tiene razón en eso de que pasara en algunos meses"- pensó- quisiera dormir un poco  
  
-si por supuesto- dijo Eriol a quien se le notaba muy atento en su actitud y se retiro de la habitación  
  
*********************************  
  
Tomoyo había dormido lo suficiente y se despertó, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche así que se sentó en la cama apoyándose en el respaldar  
  
+"Ultímasete me da sueño ...pero creo que es normal en mi estado..mi estado"- entonces bajo su mirada y empezó a acariciar su vientre el cual era aun no era muy notorio pero ya estaba comenzando a crecer pues ya llevaba 2 meses y medio de embarazo y empezó a hablarle- "bebe solo espero que estés bien.. ahora que voy ha hacer si tu padre no nos quiere creo que será mejor escribirle a tu abuela y decirle que volveremos a casa creo que eso será mejor irnos pronto..si eso es lo mejor para todos"  
  
**************************  
  
ya era de noche y Eriol decidió ver como seguía Tomoyo así que se acerco a su cuarto pero cuando iba abrir escucho su voz hablando y se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo  
  
"volveremos a casa creo que eso será mejor irnos pronto..si eso es lo mejor para todos"- Eriol estaba muy sorprendido no le tomo importancia al hecho que hablaba en plural solo el hecho de que se iba  
  
+"pero ella no se puede ir tengo que hacer algo pero que...si le digo lo que siento tal vez ella me entienda y podamos intentarlo.. si se lo diré... mañana mismo me declarare a ella"  
  
******************************  
  
era una mañana realmente hermosa para ambos pero Tomoyo no se levanto de muy buenos ánimos bajo a desayunar y lo encontró aun ahí como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo era realmente y lo noto pero aun asi no dejaba su tristeza buenos dias-le dijo el al verla llegar  
  
-buenos días- le contesto debía ser muy amable tenia lograr su objetivo su felicidad dependía de aquello- veo que ya despertaste  
  
-Si..pero no deberías estar ya trabajando- le dijo ella ante el tono tan dulce que el había empleado era realmente diferente esa mañana  
  
-si, tengo alguno asuntos que resolver con tu permiso- le dijo el acercándose a ella y despidiéndose con un tierno beso en su mejilla  
  
-Pero Eriol...- estaba muy sorprendida  
  
-Espero que cocines algo delicioso para el almuerzo- le dijo Eriol antes de irse  
  
-claro -entonces ella salió del su asombro le dedico una dulce sonrisa y el le correspondió de la misma manera y el se fue a su despacho a realizar su trabajo.. ella cambio su rostro de repente que sucedió...no lo sabia pero estaba muy feliz..todo debo ser mentira  
  
ella se levanto contenta y se fue a la cocina tenia que empezar desde ese momento no quería defraudar a Eriol  
  
*********************************  
  
ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y todo estaba casi listo entonces sonó el timbre y el mayordomo fue a ver  
  
-bueno días quisiera hablar con el señor Hiragisawa el me esta esperando- pregunto el visitante  
  
-si por favor pase- le dijo el mayordomo confundido  
  
-gracias- le dijo mientras le dio una sonrisa y era guiada por el hombre  
  
***********************  
  
Eriol estaba en su oficina no podía concentrarse en nada estaba tan nervioso -"no pudo..no debo equivocarme esta vez"- pensaba cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta  
  
-si pase- invito a ingresar al sitio  
  
-una señorita quiere verlo...dijo que la estaba esperando-anuncio el mayordomo  
  
-quien...no estoy para nadie- le contesto Eriol confundido- yo no espero visita  
  
-hola Eriol- ella ingreso de repente tomando desprevenido al joven  
  
Elizabeth...-alzo su mirada sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz  
  
***************************  
  
-Ya esta todo listo señora- le dijo la sirvienta que terminaba de colocar la mesa  
  
-si gracias- le dijo Tomoyo  
  
le avisare al señor- iba a retirarse pero fue detenida por la joven  
  
- no ..no es necesario..yo iré- le dijo y se dirigió al la oficina de su esposo  
  
*********************************  
  
-que haces aquí- le pregunto un tanto fastidiado Eriol  
  
-vine por tu respuesta- le dijo muy sonriente la mujer delante suyo  
  
-no tenia por que venir hasta aquí- le reclamo ante su actitud  
  
-pues no deberías preocuparte tanto después de todo ya se cual es- le dijo con mucha confianza en lo que afirmaba  
  
-como..acaso estas tan segura- le pregunto Eriol confundido  
  
-yo siempre estoy segura- entones tomo por sorpresa a Eriol y entonces empezó a besarlo pero el no correspondía a aquel acto , pero estaba muy asombrado para detenerla  
  
*******************************  
  
Tomoyo al fin llego oficina y abrió la puerta entonces lo que vio la sorprendió mucho  
  
-"No puede ser...pero me volvió a dar falsas esperanzas..era cierto lo que me dijo esa mujer..esto lo comprueba.. creo que es hora de dejarlo libre..no quería se egoísta y atarlo a mi para siempre...tengo que dejar que uno de los dos sea feliz y que mejor él a la persona que amo...tengo que sacrificarme" - entonces la puerta se cerro ruidosamente detrás de ella  
  
***********************  
  
Eriol estaba allí no podía zafarse de aquella mujer...no lo soltaba entonces escucho un ruido esto hizo asustarlo pero también a ella y logro liberarse .. cual fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a Tomoyo parada con lagrimas en sus ojo y viéndolo fijamente  
  
-Tomoyo yo....-.no sabia que decir no debió permitir que eso ocurriera el ya había decidido y esto solo empeoró las cosas entonces el se acerco a ella, que no se movió ni un solo espero a que el llegara  
  
mientras ella lo vio acercarse ella debía poner fin a aquella farsa que solo los hizo sufrir no debía permitir que nadie mas sufriera por ello entonces el se acerco completamente  
  
-Tomo...- iba repetir nuevamente su nombre pero ella lo callo- no digas nada es escúchame primero...solo quiero decirte que te dejo libre para que hagas tu vida como siempre la quisiste...no te quiero seguir obligando a estar conmigo por lastima o caridad...toma- le entrego el aro de bodas  
  
-no Tomoyo..- trato de que se colocara la sortija nuevamente- no quiero que te vayas  
  
-no Eriol hemos sufrido mucho los dos y no quiero que la persona que mas amo sufra por mi culpa... que quiero que seas feliz aunque se que no será a mi lado - entonces ella salió corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la calle y de pronto empezó a llover como si el cielo llorara con ella su dolor  
  
*****************  
  
+"pero que sucede ella dijo que me..que me ama no lo puedo creer me ama pero dile algo"-se dijo - pero tom...- no pudo terminar por que ella se fue corriendo el iba ir tras de ella pero una mano lo detuvo  
  
-pensé que habías decidido - le dijo Elizabeth que aun se encontraba en la casa  
  
-si lo hice pero no me dejaste terminar- le dijo Eriol muy seriamente  
  
-que... ella.... no puede ser... ella no vale la pena- le dijo muy sorprendida y furiosa- ella no es nadie....acaso no vale todo lo que hice por..ti...ella debió hacerme caso cuando le dije que te dejara  
  
-que tu hiciste que...-le pregunto Eriol con mucho asombro y continuó -si ella vale mucho mas que tu... me dejaste ella estuvo conmigo a pesar de todo... ella es la persona a la que realmente amo así que no tienes nada que hacer acá- le dijo Eriol furioso  
  
-si ya lo entendió .. eres un idiota nunca debi confiarme en ti...sabes tuve oportunidades mejores pero pensé que eras más tonto que todos ello..- y le dio un bofetada antes de irse  
  
-....-Todo lo que dijo le sorprendió mucho pero al fin reacciono y salió corriendo - esta lloviendo le puede hacer daño..puede enfermar- así que corrió y la busco por todos sitio y no la encontraba por varia horas ya era casi de noche y al fin la encontró estaba desmayada en un parque un poco alejado y tenia un algo de fiebre - por dio esta mal debo llevarla a casa.- Y se subió a un taxi y la llevó casa ordeno donde que llamaran al medico y le cambiaran de ropa- Tomoyo por favor despierta no me dejes- le decía con lagrima en los ojos  
  
*******************************  
  
Ella abrió los ojos levemente escucho una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos y vio a Eriol el se dio cuenta de ello entonces se le ilumino el rostro y la miro con mucha ternura  
  
-Er..Eriol- le dijo un poco tembloroso entonces escucho palabras dulce de parte de él y sintió algo cálido que toco el rostro antes de quedar dormida de nuevo  
  
*******************************  
  
-vio que ella abrió un poco sus ojos y entonces se alegro mucho  
  
-Tomoyo mi amor no te vayas te amo demasiado... no me dejes- y entonces se acerco y le dejo y cálido y dulce beso en los labios entonces vi que ella volvió a cerrar los ojos  
  
-Tomoyo ..Tomoyo..- le llamaba pero era inútil estaba inconsciente de nuevo  
  
El Doctor al fin llego y le Pidió que se retirara para revisarla  
  
-pero doctor no puedo estar con ella- le dijo el muy preocupado  
  
-no se preocupe... todo estará bien- le dio confianza  
  
Entonces medico empezó su labor y estuvo un rato dentro de aquel cuarto y Eriol estaba tan impaciente no se había cambiado de ropa ni siquiera lo pensó.. estaba toda húmeda e iba de un lado a otro no podía estarse quieto ...el nerviosismo lo estaba matando hasta que al fin salió el doctor  
  
-que le sucede docto- pregunto el joven  
  
-solo tenia un poco de fiebre..ya se calmo.. debió ser por estar expuesta de esa manera a la lluvia ..pero felizmente no afectara a su estado  
  
-estado..que estado- le pregunto extrañado Eriol a que se referiría el doctor  
  
-su esposa no le dijo nada ...pensé que le diría ayer que la revise..ella me lo aseguro  
  
-no... no me ha dicho nada- estaba muy impaciente  
  
-pues ella esta embarazada  
  
-que¡¡¡....em...embarazada- Eriol no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y felicidad- doctor eso..eso...ay doctor..puedo verla  
  
-si claro...solo debe descansar y usted también ..debería cambiar esa ropa mojada usted también podría enfermar  
  
-vendré mañana a ver como sigue  
  
-esta bien doctor....... acompáñalo George- le dijo al sirviente  
  
-si señor  
  
El doctor se fue y Eriol de apresuro en entrar a la habitación la vio allí echada durmiendo parecía un ángel durmiendo estaba tan linda entonces se sentó a su lado y se acerco a besar su frete  
  
+"por que no me lo dijiste... Muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero ya no importa ...eso ya paso y ahora estas conmigo y no volverás a sufrir...quisiste protegerte pensabas que yo no te amaba cuando tu si lo hacías en silencio y yo sin darme cuenta de lo que yo mismo sentía... pero mañana será mejor" - le dijo dulcemente mientras le daba un tierno beso en su vientre y puso su mano ahí quería sentirse cerca de ella y al bebe.... el fruto del amor de ambos - que idiota en verdad el doctor tenia razón solo duraría algunos meses-al fin se había dado cuenta pero apenas estuviera consiente le diría todo lo que sentía y al fin serian felices  
  
Continuara....................  
  
notas de la autora Bueno tengo que decirles que aquí tampoco acaba..es que me estaba saliendo demasiado largo y , aunque solo pensé hacer dos capítulos, debo hacer un tercero para el final, Espero que les este gustando hasta ahora la historia sobre esta pareja tan linda como es T y E, aunque este fuera de la serie Hasta pronto y gracias por sus opiniones no sabia que eso te levantara la autoestima y alimentara tu ego, en verdad me están gustando, ahora si adiós  
  
bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de clamp y el merito es de ella al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


	3. un finales como cualquiera

Descubrir **************  
  
Capitulo III - Un fin... es como cualquiera....  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ella despertó y vio a Eriol acostado junto a ella  
  
+"pero que ha sucedido...no... no recuerdo nada..como es que he vuelto"- entonces miro a Eriol allí acostado..estaba confundida-" que hace el ahí debería estar con su novia"- pensó ..entonces no resistió y con su mano rozó su cara ligeramente y sorprendió mucho- "por Dios esta ardiendo en fiebre"- exclamo levantándose rápidamente y lo arropo en la cama aunque con un poco de dificultad debido a que ella también estaba un poco débil por lo del día anterior  
  
******************************  
  
-Vengo a ver a la señora- dijo el doctor quien decidió pasar temprano por casa de los Hiiragisawa , entonces vio bajar con algo de apuro a Tomoyo  
  
- Que bueno que es usted doctor ..venga conmigo rápido- dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada por el estado de su esposo, entonces ambos subieron las escaleras y el galeno se sorprendió al ver al joven enfermo  
  
-Veo que no me hizo mucho caso- dijo el doctor en voz alta  
  
-a que se refiere- pregunto Tomoyo confundida  
  
-si..le dije al señor Hiiragisawa que era mejor que se cambiara su ropa mojada por la lluvia y descansara..pero el pobre estaba tan preocupado..aun sigue con la ropa de ayer  
  
-que...- estaba confundida Tomoyo -"acaso el fue el que me trajo...estaba mojado..esta así por mi culpa..pero por que y esa mujer"- se preguntaba liada por todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo  
  
***********************  
  
-Doctor como se encuentra- pregunto Tomoyo al ver al doctor como salía de la habitación, estaba aun preocupada y un poco culpable  
  
-La fiebre aun no cede ..esperemos que eso suceda en el transcurso del día..lo que necesitó es que este pendiente de el y haga todo lo que le indique- le dijo el doctor a Tomoyo  
  
-Claro doctor todo lo que usted diga  
  
- Yo volveré mas tarde..aun tengo trabajo que atender...- se disculpo el hombre  
  
- no se preocupe doctor entiendo..pero se recuperará - le dijo Tomoyo con algo de ansiedad en sus palabras  
  
-si..solo necesita cuidados y estará bien- le dijo el doctor muy confiado de que así se haría  
  
- De eso no se preocupe- le dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-Bien entonces venga conmigo- y ambos entraron al cuarto  
  
****************  
  
-No .me dejes..por favor- deliraba Eriol y Tomoyo estaba a su lado colocándole algunos paños fríos para que su fiebre se calmara  
  
+"Por que no sentirás lo mismo por mi"- decía Tomoyo al mirar su rostro todo sudoroso y pálido por la fiebre-" Creo que volveré a mis planes de irme después de que sanes..no puedo dejarte en este estado"  
  
-Señora su cena esta lista- entro una sirvienta a avisarle  
  
-Si por favor continua con esto- le dijo..aunque no quería dejarlo solo debía hacerlo pues ya no cuidaba de ella solamente sino de su bebé también  
  
-Si señora- Tomoyo salió de la habitación junto con la sirvienta que fue a cambiar el agua  
  
-Tomoyo no me dejes...-suspiro Eriol al vació de la habitación  
  
*************************  
  
Ya había amanecido y ella aun continuaba con el en la habitación, había dormido en el sofá de al lado, era incomodo pero no quería dejarlo solo , podrían presentarse algunos problemas y debía estar totalmente pendiente..después de todo debía ser agradecida por todo el tiempo que fue bien atendida en aquella casa  
  
-Eriol...creo que ya bajo un poco la fiebre..- se acerco a el y puso su mano en su frente-ya se esta recuperando creo que debo empezar con mis preparativos-y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio que había muy cerca de allí tomo una hoja de papel empezó a escribir cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación  
  
-si pase- invito ella y una sirvienta ingreso- que sucede  
  
-El desayuno ya esta servido señora- le dijo  
  
- esta bien..en un momento voy- le dijo ella salió y Tomoyo concluyo su carta y salió de la habitación  
  
***************  
  
+"Ya amaneció..que ha sucedido..uhmm... me siento realmente mal"- decía mientras abría lentamente los ojos - y donde esta ella...me siento un poco cansado- se sentó en la cama realmente confundido- "Se supone que debo cuidarla ... y me quedo dormido. espero que no haya echo alguna tontería..."-pensó entonces sintió como se abría la puerta  
  
- Veo que ya despertaste ...se te ve mejor...como te sientes- le pregunto Tomoyo que había entrado en la habitación , llevaba algo de comer confiando en que el hubiera despertado  
  
-bueno me siento un poco mal...pero tu como estas...ayer estabas enferma- le pregunto realmente estaba perdido en el tiempo  
  
-ayer?..-Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco pero al fin comprendió el porque de aquello- Es que has estado inconsciente desde ayer - le dijo Tomoyo -  
  
-Como?... pero si ayer ..el doctor te vio ... tenias fiebre...como?- le dijo Eriol mientras sus palabras se confundían y no daban a entender nada  
  
-Ayer cuando desperté te vi y estabas enfermo..vino el doctor y dijo que no era grave pero me explico que no habías hecho caso de sus consejo y no te cambiaste la ropa húmeda y por eso enfermaste- le explico Tomoyo  
  
-Si ya lo recuerdo ..es que no deje de preocuparme y quede dormido ..- recordó lo que sucedió aquel día- es decir que ha pasado todo un día y no lo he notado  
  
- Creo que así es- le dijo Tomoyo ya un poco mas aliviada- pero aun tienes un poco de fiebre así que come esto y luego descansa no quiero que vayas a recaer..- y se acerco a el y le puso la bandeja en su regazo  
  
-Pero no tengo apetito  
  
-Debes comer ..no lo has hecho desde antes de ayer y te pondrás muy débil- Tomoyo uso un tono muy dulce al que Eriol no se pudo negar  
  
-Esta bien- le dedico una gran sonrisa  
  
-después vendré por la bandeja solo llámame - y salió de la habitación y el se quedo comiendo  
  
*****************  
  
+"Al fin despertó... ahora si podré irme para no interferir en sus planes...debo hablar con el y comunicarle mi decisión pero primero debo terminar con la carta...la carta!!! Lo olvide esta sobre el escritorio... la recogeré cuando vuelva por la bandeja ..debo llevarla cuanto antes al correo si es que quiero marcharme pronto de este lugar"- Tomoyo iba caminando por el pasillo  
  
***************  
  
- "Bueno..en realidad si tenia hambre...es increíble paso todo un día y no me di cuenta...y ella estuvo aquí a mi lado cuidándome..es verdad aun no le he dicho lo que siento debo hacerlo..debo hacer que me perdone por lo de aquel día...eso fue una tontería..por que me habré dejado llevar así...ya terminé ahora debo llamarla..pero como ..me olvide de ese detalle..bueno yo mismo dejare la bandeja sobre la mesa.."- Eriol se levanto y se acerco a una mesa donde se encontraba un arreglo floral cerca de la cama entonces vio al escritorio y vio un papel..-"Pero si es una carta..a quien le escribiría ella?- se pregunto así que se acerco tenia mucha curiosidad ..la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó  
  
Querida madre:  
  
Como se encuentran todos por allá? Espero que muy bien, sabes los extraño mucho a todos me he sentido tan sola sin ustedes, espero que las cosas hayan mejorado y lo que hice no haya sido en vano. Siento no haber podido escribir muy seguido pero me han pasado tantas cosas que te contare cuando regrese a casa. Si como lees voy de regreso a casa, una vez me dijiste que podía divorciarme..pues lo haré creo que es el momento adecuado y volveré allá, las cosas no resultaron como supuse, creo que en eso tuve razón, pero hay algo en lo que tu no te equivocaste y es que Eriol podría haber sido esa persona..y lo es, entonces te preguntaras por que regreso eso te lo diré en cuanto llegue..  
  
Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte, saluda a todos por allá y espero que acepten mi decisión pues ya esta tomada... estoy preparando todo y les tendré también una sorpresa que espero que les alegre.  
  
Hasta pronto,  
  
tu hija que te quiere  
  
Tomoyo  
  
+"Pero que es esto no puede ser ..ahora si esta decidida..se ira ..realmente me comporte mal y talvez es lo que merezco..pero que digo no puedo dejarla ir eso seria terrible y menos por mi hijo no quiero perderlos a ambos...- entonces escucho un ruido y sintió que la puerta se abría así que se echo rápidamente en la cama  
  
- Soy una tonta creo que no te di una campana o algo por el estilo para llamarme verdad...- le dijo Tomoyo algo apenada  
  
-No tiene importancia- le dijo Eriol algo triste por lo que había leído en aquella carta- entonces vio a Tomoyo tomar la carta y doblarla meterla en el sobre seguida por Eriol con la mirada entonces tomo la bandeja y se acerco a la puerta para retirarse  
  
-Por que te quieres ir- Eriol no pudo contenerse mas debía hacer algo  
  
-ahhh..- Tomoyo se sorprendió por aquella pregunta- la leíste- dijo mirando la carta que estaba sobre la bandeja que estaba entre sus manos  
  
-lo siento ... pero respóndeme-le dijo ahora mirándola ella estaba espaldas a el  
  
-no tengo nada que hacer aquí..ya te lo dije aquella vez quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado -le dijo aun sin voltear y su vos se torno algo melancólica  
  
-y como sabes que no me harás feliz- ella se sorprendió así que volteo y miro directo a sus ojos  
  
-tu me lo dijiste una vez ... que era un error por que simplemente no había amor.. además estabas con esa mujer.. a ella es a la que amas- bajo su mirada triste por recordar aquella escena que aun la lastimaba  
  
-cuando lo dije no lo recuerdo-Eriol estaba confundido...como pudo haber dicho algo como eso  
  
-lo se..estabas ebrio- ella aclaro sus dudas de pronto  
  
-no quiero que te alejes de mi... tu y el niño-  
  
-como lo sabes-Tomoyo estaba consternada y alzo su vista atónita  
  
-el medico me lo dijo ..  
  
-ya veo ..por eso no quieres que me vaya-le dijo volviendo a tornarse su mirada triste y su voz en un hilo  
  
-por que no me lo dijiste  
  
-no lo creí conveniente justo por eso..por para que no me tuvieras aquí por lastima ..solo por ser la madre de tu hijo  
  
-...no es eso...aun no lo entiendes..-Eriol quería hacerle saber lo que sentía pero sus respuestas no lo ayudaban demasiado  
  
-entender que..que solo estarás conmigo por el niño..que tendrás que aguantarme solo por eso-alzo un poco su voz y estaba por romper en llanto  
  
-no..no entiendes que...-trato de aclara todo Eriol al fin pero no pudo continuar  
  
- no... no quiero escucharte mas...- tiro la bandeja y se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente y el se paro rápidamente fue tras de ella y continuo hablando  
  
-no entiendes que te amo- le dijo en voz alta para que le escuchara claramente estaba en el marco de la puerta y empezó asentirse mal pero no podía detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quería  
  
-no te creo- le dijo ella casi llorando mientras seguía caminando y el tras de ella con mucha dificultad tratando de mantenerse cogiendose de las paredes pero el ya no pudo aun seguía enfermo y la fiebre le estaba aumentando así que no pudo continuar y cayo pesadamente... Tomoyo escucho algo extraño y el silencio entonces volteo y al ver lo que sucedió corrió a socorrerlo-Eriol..  
  
- te amo- le dijo con algo de dificultad  
  
-como..pero y Elizabeth  
  
-ella no significa nada..solo fue un error..tu si eres real- le dijo y Tomoyo lo ayudo a levantarse  
  
- vamos debes descansar-y se dirigieron al cuarto lo acostó  
  
-no te vayas...- le dijo él y ella espero a que se quedara dormido...-lo siento ...no puedo-le dijo entonces se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso se levanto y tomo la carta que estaba en el suelo junto con lo que había tirado y salió de la habitación aun tenia algo que hacer ...  
  
**************************  
  
6 meses después  
  
-Esto es terrible...ahhh..- Tomoyo se quejaba ya estaba en plena labor de parto  
  
-Aguante señora- le dijo el doctor ..estaba atendiéndola lo mejor posible  
  
-no puede hacer que esto sea mas rápido...-le gritaba Tomoyo muy adolorida y algo disgustada  
  
-esto toma algo de tiempo- le dijo el doctor explicándole  
  
-es un inútil..debe hacer algo..para eso es un doctor..no-estaba tan irritada.. parecía que todo le molestaba  
  
-pero...- el doctor no sabia que decir estaba sorprendido ..no podía creer que la dulce Tomoyo se comportara así pero era comprensible...aunque no podía dejar de sentirse algo bajo de autoestima  
  
-quiero que entre-le reclamo al doctor  
  
-pe..pero no puede....- le dijo dudoso no quería molestar más a Tomoyo  
  
-Como que no...se lo estoy exigiendo- le dijo gritando muy fuerte- ...ahhh...- tenia otra contracción-..yo quiero que entre-seguía gritando por el dolor  
  
-Esta bien..esta bien- le dijo algo asustado ..debía complacerla en algo  
  
*************************  
  
-Doctor como esta?-pregunto muy preocupado  
  
-No sea muy impaciente ya muy pronto...es que ella quiere que este presente- le dijo con algo de compostura debía aparentar que todo andaba bien allí adentro y que el tenia el control de la situación aunque le era muy difícil debido al comportamiento tan agresivo que hasta ahora había demostrado Tomoyo  
  
-Que yo queeee..?- dijo muy sorprendido  
  
-Si ..nunca se ha dado esto pero bueno le permitiré que este allí - aunque en realidad era algo al lo que había sido obligado por el estado de tensión de la paciente  
  
*******************  
  
-Tomoyo ...como te sientes- le pregunto en tomo dulce y tomo su mano  
  
-Como crees...- le dijo en tono de disgusto por hacer una pregunta que para ella era algo tonta-esto es muy doloroso  
  
-Ya pronto pasara... ya veras- le dijo en tono suave tratando de tranquilizarla pero no lo logro  
  
-Ahhhhh....no resisto- grito nuevamente era otra contracción y apretó muy fuerte la mano de Eriol el cual también grito  
  
-ahhh...- amor no sabia que eras muy fuerte  
  
-Señora ya casi esta... por favor cuando le va a pujar lo mas fuerte que pueda  
  
-No tiene por que decirlo..ahhhh- entonces empezó mientras decía un montón de cosas -Uhmmmmmmm....tu tienes la culpa de esto....eres un inútil...nunca debí quedarme....te detesto ...- Eriol estaba tan asustado y además adolorido no sabia si su pobre mano resistiría otro apretón de esos y es que Tomoyo lo hacia aun más fuerte cada vez  
  
-ahhhhhh..- por fin dio un ultimo grito y un llanto...Eriol se sorprendió nunca había estado en una situación así y sobretodo nunca había presenciado un parto y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho entonces sintió como la presión de su mano disminuía y se sentía débil , era como si hubiera estado desde hace un rato sostenido por la mano de su esposa y Tomoyo al soltarlo él cayo inconsciente  
  
-pero que...- el doctor escucho un ruido y vio a Eriol tirado en el suelo- creo que no es muy valiente  
  
-que le paso- pregunto Tomoyo en tono inocente , pero algo mas calmada después de todas la incoherencia que había dicho  
  
-aquí esta ...tome...- Tomoyo tomo al bebe en sus brazos y le sonrió estaba tan feliz ...ahora si era realmente feliz...  
  
********************  
  
+"uhmmm.....que sucedió"- pensó mientras despertaba lentamente entonces se percato de que estaba acostado en su cama y de pronto escucho una voz..era una canción muy dulce y tierna entonces volteo  
  
- Oh..al fin despertaste..querido..no creí que te fueras a desmayar de esa forma por presenciar algo así-le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo en forma de burla... estaba acostada a su lado y arrullando al bebe en sus brazos..  
  
-...- no dijo nada, estaba embelesado con aquella escena tan tierna que no pudo pronunciar palabra  
  
-Pero que te pasa..- le pregunto Tomoyo en tono dulce y algo extrañada  
  
-no nada..- al fin respondió y se acerco a ella-no creí que tu podrías ser tan ruda ...- y le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en su frente y otro en sus labios  
  
- bueno yo tampoco..-Tomoyo se había sonrojado con aquel comentario pero tenia que reconocer que se había extralimitado un poco, entonces Eriol acerco su rostro al del bebe que aun dormía-  
  
-y que es...- pregunto en voz muy baja para no despertarlo  
  
-es una niña...- le dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa demostrando su gran alegría  
  
-Es muy hermosa ...como su madre...- le dijo correspondiendo al gesto de ella, y Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco más, el se acerco y la rodeo con su brazo y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro  
  
-en verdad lo cree señor...-le dijo en tono juguetón  
  
-por supuesto...- entonces dijo algo que quería decirle hace mucho...- en verdad estoy contento de que te hayas quedado...  
  
-yo también...nunca me arrepentiré de haber roto y tirado esa carta  
  
-gracias..preciosa..-le dijo el y le dio otro beso sobre su cabeza  
  
-Crees que ella también encontrara la felicidad completa  
  
-Claro...ella será muy feliz y más.. si lo desea con todas sus fuerzas..lo será..como tu y yo...- le dijo mientras acariciaba su largo cabello negro...Entonces Tomoyo le entrego a su hija y el la tomo en sus brazos  
  
- es tan pequeña y tan frágil...y es nuestra..- le dijo sonriéndole y maravillado con la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos  
  
-si..y es el símbolo de nuestro amor...- entonces se acerco mas a el -te amo  
  
-Y yo a ti cariño...- entonces unieron sus rostros en un tierno beso ....  
  
-buaaa...- empezó la niña a llorar...  
  
- y ahora que hago - se alarmo Eriol era su padre pero no sabia que hacer  
  
-no lo se ....solo arrúllala...- le dijo Tomoyo...- creo que ambos aprenderemos juntos... -  
  
-tienes razón...mira ya se calmo...  
  
-si.. y mira abrió sus ojos...oh es tan bella-le dijo enternecida  
  
- Toma creo que es mejor que este contigo ..- ella la tomo en brazos y empezó nuevamente a cantar , y el la brazo de nuevo...ahora nadie podría separarlos y a pesar de todo y todos.....habían descubierto el verdadero amor juntos..eran en verdad felices por que así lo deseaban, ya nadie interferiría en su destino eran dueños de su nueva vida... juntos por siempre  
  
*************************FIN***************************  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Ahora si aquí esta el final ...espero que les guste a ustedes por que a mi si me gusta y mucho...bueno ante todo muchas gracia por sus comentarios en verdad me gustaron mucho y me dieron ánimos para continuar con esto. Creo que eso es todo y hasta la próxima vez que se me ocurra otro fic que espero que sea pronto  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
mi e-mail es Misato_01@hotmail.com 


End file.
